I'm Only Human
by Kaasuten
Summary: Two years after running the Labyrinth, Sarahs life has not improved. Her parents still neglect her, but her understanding of the world and her bond with Toby had improved. Life was better... until her stepmother wishes her away. After all, by the law of human's seventeen is still a child. This is the story of Sarah's Thirteen Hours in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Sarah sat with her legs tucked up beneath her, leaning slightly against Toby's toddler bed. Her younger brother lay sprawled across his mattress, staring up at the stars that covered his ceiling. Two years had passed since Sarah had run the Labyrinth to rescue him and still the small boy could remember nothing. His sense of adventure, however, was insatiable.

"Goblins! Goblins! Goblins!" Toby giggled, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Again? I know _lots_ of stories, you know." She teased.

"Goblins!" He insisted.

"Okay, okay," she grinned, pulling herself up onto the edge of the bed beside him. "Not so long ago in a place not unlike this, lived a terribly self-entitled girl. Her name was Sarah."

"You!" Toby grinned, crawling up onto her lap as he interrupted her story.

"Yes, me." She smiled patiently before continuing. "Sarah hated her parents for forcing her day in and day out to care for her baby brother Toby."

"Me!" He interrupted again.

"Yes, you. Now shush so I can tell the story."

Toby clasped a pudgy had over his mouth and laughed.

"Toby wasn't terrible," she explained. "He was a sweet little boy, but Sarah was angry. One day, when her parents had been particularly cruel and uncaring and Toby wailed and screamed too loudly, Sarah made a wish."

Toby's eyes were wide and transfixed upon her as he listened to her story. From the look on his features it was hard to believe he had ever heard the story before.

"Sarah believed in magic and goblins, but she never really believed they were _listening._ "

"Not that story again."

Both Sarah and Toby jumped, lifting their gaze to the irritated look of Toby's mother.

"It's his favorite." Sarah stated indignantly.

"It gives him nightmares." Her stepmother snapped back.

"It does not. It's a happy story, not a scary one." She stated, surprising even herself. Though she had been terrified of losing her brother to the Goblin King, she had never once feared for her life or his. The Labyrinth, while terrifying for the runner, was a safe place for the wished away children.

Not that she would ever willingly go back.

"Sarah, please." Her stepmother groaned.

Ignoring her, Sarah continued with her story. "So Sarah wished the Goblins would take her little brother away and she sealed the magic by wishing him away _right now_." She was very careful every time she told the story to make sure she never used the right words. She would never give the Goblin King a reason to take Toby from her again.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take _you_ away." Her stepmother sighed in agitation. "Right now."

A crack of lightening followed by a roar of thunder shook their home and the lights in Toby's bedroom popped off as the power went out.

"No…" Sarah breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

She could hear the giggling of the Goblins as they scurried around the outermost corners of Toby's room.

"Stop playing games, Sarah, and find a flashlight." Her stepmother sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not a child!" Sarah cried, desperately trying to rationalize with the small creatures that scurried around the room.

"Then stop acting like one!" Her stepmother groaned, tapping the light switch repeatedly as if it would turn the power back on.

"You can't take me." She whispered, nervously clutching a wiggling Toby to her chest. "I'm too old to be a wished away."

"Stop being dramatic," her stepmother sighed, growing agitated again as the goblins giggled their way around the room. "And stop making those noises!"

She felt his hand upon her shoulder, a shiver running up her spine. "Hello, Sarah."

"It's you…" she breathed, her gaze turning as she lifted her eyes to the familiar features of the Goblin King. He had not aged a day, his haunting beauty still everything she remembered. "I'm not a child…" She whispered, anxiety rushing through her.

"You let boys into your brother's room?" Her stepmother practically snarled, dropping the laundry basket she had been holding onto. "Get out now."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. "I am no boy." He huffed, a smirk over his lips.

"He's the Goblin King." Sarah breathed.

"Oh please," Her stepmother groaned. "Stop playing such childish games."

"Games?" Jareth smirked, disappearing from his spot behind Sarah and reappearing behind her stepmother, a show of his power. "I love games."

Her stepmother screamed, recoiling from the sound of Jareth's voice. "How did you…?"

" _I'm_ the Goblin King." He stated smugly.

"What do you… what do you want?" The fear was evident in her stepmother's voice now.

"I'm here to grant your wish." Jareth shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You wished I would come and take Sarah away… and here I am."

"But I'm not a child!" Sarah cried out, pushing Toby behind her as the small boy wiggled desperately, trying to catch one of the little goblins running around his room.

"By human laws you are," Jareth stared her down, daring her to object. "You didn't really believe that wished aways were only _babies_ did you?"

"Wished aways?" Her stepmother interrupted again. "What does that mean?"

Jareth stood tall and proud, a smirk plastered across his thin lips. "I will be taking Sarah to my castle in the heart of the Labyrinth and you have thirteen hours in which to solve said labyrinth before your darling Sarah becomes one of us forever."

"Solve the Labyrinth?" Her stepmother asked, concern flooding her features.

"You have to run the Labyrinth. You have to get to the castle at the center to bring me back. Find Hoggle!" Sarah was growing desperate now. "Find Lu-"

But before she could finish, Jareth had waved his hand in her direction… and Sarah disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

So I don't know if this idea is any good… but I'm putting it out there any way. There will be fourteen chapters, including this one. One for each hour that Sarah's stepmother is "running" the Labyrinth. We're not going to see her stepmother much, though. This story is about Sarah's time in the castle. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The teleportation was different this time around, less fluid, and it left Sarah feeling momentarily disoriented and nauseous. The last time Jareth had brought her down into the Underground it had been like walking through a door and entering a new room. This time it felt like she had fallen down into the oubliette all over again.

Once the disorientation passed, Sarah took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, decorated with elaborate colors and draperies. It was under furnished, with just a canopy bed and a vanity table, but still it felt full. Slowly she made her way around, touching everything to reassure herself that it was real. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric of the curtains and the engraved wood of the bedposts. She even lifted bottles of perfume to her nose and breathed in the intoxicating scents. A part of her wondered if Jareth had made this room just for her, but rationally she knew there was no way he could have predicted that her stepmother would wish her away accidentally.

She lowered herself onto the bed, sitting upon the edge as a cross between shock and rage etched itself upon her soft features. She had already resigned to the fate the next thirteen hours had presented with her. She knew she would be stuck in the castle with only Jareth and his goblins for companions. All she had to do was wait, her stepmother would finish the Labyrith… she had to.

"Miss?"

Sarah's gaze turned to a small goblin girl standing in the doorway of her room. It smiled up at her pleasantly, but Sarah continued to scowl. "What?"

"The Master wishes for you to join him in the throne room." The goblin answered, seeming unaffected by Sarah's sour attitude.

"And what? He just expects all his wishes to be granted?" Sarah snapped back.

The little goblin giggled, a sound that reminded Sarah of her brother's laugh. It softened her slightly, but not enough. "The Master warned that you might be a little be grumpy. I'm Sygel, by the way." The goblin smiled. "You've been in the Underground before, haven't you?"

"I was a runner once, yes." Sarah's voice no longer held the venomous edge.

"I've never met a victor before." Sygel gaped, her curious eyes large and round as she walked closer and inspected Sarah's every feature. "My runner gave up in three hours."

"Your… runner?" Sarah's brow furrowed slightly. "You're a wished away?"

"Yes ma'am!" She grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"But you're a goblin?" Sarah's tone was incredulous, betraying her immense curiosity.

"Yes ma'am," Sygel continued. "It all depends on what magic you're most exposed to early on."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, lowering herself to sit upon the floor.

"The magic of the Underground is strong." Sygel explained. "No one who is left behind here remains human, or at least not completely human. If you're exposed to enough goblin magic, you change." She shrugged as if it were common knowledge.

"What else can you change into if you're not rescued?" All anger had drained away now, leaving only intrigue in its wake. Sarah had always wondered what would have happened to Toby if she had failed to rescue him from the Labyrinth in time.

"All sorts of things!" The girl grinned, flopping herself down so she was sitting cross legged in front of Sarah. "Most wished aways become Goblins or Fae."

"Fae…" Sarah breathed, a light smile upon her lips. "Like Jareth?"

"Like the Master." Sygel corrected, throwing Sarah a disapproving look. "You have to show more respect to the King."

"He's not _my_ King." Sarah huffed, her voice absorbing some of her malice again.

"What if your runner gives up?" Sygel asked, her eyes wide. "What if you have to live in the Underground forever?"

"She won't." But her voice lacked conviction. "I'm going home. She won't leave me here forever."

The goblin girl frowned, rising to her feet and dusting off her clothing. "It's very rare a child is rescued from the Labyrinth."

"I'm not a child. And I rescued Toby." Sarah stated defiantly.

"You were a rare case." Sygel sighed. "And the Master still wishes to see you." All playfulness had left the little goblin's voice. "It doesn't matter if you recognize him as your King or not, for now he is your keeper, and it would be unwise to refuse his request."

Sarah huffed, some of her previous malice forgotten. "Why does he want to see me?" Sarah asked, following behind the goblin despite herself.

"There are many customs to being a wished away that still need to be explained. Being in the Labyrinth as a wished away is very different from being a runner." Sygel explained, turning down hallway after hallway. "Did you know that you're one of the oldest wished aways ever?" Sygel grinned, clearly excited with the new development. "Even Farnig was much younger than you when his human keepers wished him away."

"Farnig?"

"He's one of the generals in the Fae army! He was fourteen when his keepers wished him away. Most of the older wished aways become Fae. It's normally just the babies who become goblins." Sygel explained.

"How old were you when you were first taken into the Underground?" Sarah asked, not paying much attention to where she was going as she followed Sygel along. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had placed her faith in the hands of the small goblin girl.

"I wasn't even a year yet."

"And how old are you now?" Sarah asked, completely fascinated.

"I'm still pretty young. My 612th birthday is coming up soon, though." Sygel grinned proudly.

"612 is young?!" Sarah gaped. "How long do goblins typically live?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip. "My mama and papa are over four thousand years. That's pretty old. But it's the Fae who live the longest. The royal family is _immortal._ " She could hear the lingering fascination in even Sygel's voice.

"Jareth has a family?" Sarah asked, her brow furrowing. She had always seen the Goblin King as a monster, the thought of him having a wife and child had never crossed her mind.

" _The Master,_ " Sygel corrected again. "He comes from a family, but he hasn't chosen a family yet. It's rumor that he once claimed a runner as his own, but she rejected him."

"A runner?"

 _Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I shall be your slave._

"We're here."

Glancing up, Sarah recognized the large and ornate door before her. She remembered standing here as she chased Toby down in a desperate attempt to save his life. Sygel nudged her.

"It's best not to keep him waiting."

Gathering her courage, Sarah pushed the large door open ad stormed inside. In a desperate attempt to remain strong, she summoned all of the anger that she had abandoned during her talks with Sygel. Her eyes landed upon him immediately, dressed in black clothing with a cloak that fluttered around him in a nonexistent breeze.

"My darling Sarah," he purred, rising to his feet. His smile looked more like a sneer, like he was amused by her stepmother's lack of compassion. "Welcome to my castle."

"You mean your dungeon?" She snapped, glaring across the distance at him. It took everything in her to keep her curiosity in check. He had changed almost everything in the throne room since her last visit and all she really wanted to do was explore and take it all in.

"You'll find it more comfortable here than in the oubliette." He teased, stopping just a few feet before her. "You are not my prisoner, Sarah. You are my _guest._ Until your runner fails-"

"She wont fail." Sarah interrupted.

Jareth's lips pulled into a tight line, creating a crystal out of thin air. It bounced back and forth over his lithe fingers before stopping at eye level before her. "Take it." He commanded. "IT will allow you to follow the progress of your runner as she makes her way through the Labyrinth. She still has not found her way inside."

Reaching out gently, Sarah took the crystal in her hands. Nervously she peered into it. She could see her frustrated stepmother walking down the same never-ending walkway that Sarah had been trapped in.

 _Things aren't always what they seem in this place so you can't take anything for granted._

"She will fail, Sarah."

She lifted her gaze back to his and for a moment she thought she saw a slight sadness lingering in his eyes. Part of her knew he was right. "I beat the Labyrinth."

"You loved Toby," Jareth countered.

"Are you insinuating that my stepmother doesn't love me?" Sarah asked.

He didn't answer, he didn't have to, he just stared at her with deep and soulful eyes. "Anything you need during the next thirteen hours is yours. You need only ask."

"What happens then?" She asked. "If she fails?"

"I thought you said she wouldn't?" The edges of his smirk were once again pulling at his soft lips.

"Oblige me." She snapped.

"Then the choice is yours and the Underground becomes your home. If you want to live among the goblins, so be it. I personally believe you'd make a wonderful Fae. You may even chose to live among your friends if it so pleases you." Jareth smirked, stepping back and lowering himself onto his throne.

"My friends?" An exhilaration rushed through her. "Are they here?"

Jareth leaned his chin against his palm, his elbow pressed into the armrest of his throne. "Would that please you?"

Sarah didn't breathe, she stared him down in quiet contemplation. "Yes."

"So be it."

A loud crashing bell toll rang through the throne room, causing Sarah to cover her ears and let out a startled yelp. The noise continued: _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve times_.

The silence was deafening, her ears ringing in the aftermath of the incredible noise.

A sad smile crossed over Jareth's lips as he waited for her to readjust again to the silence. "The first hour is ending."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

When she could finally hear again, Sarah blinked back the silence. Everything felt different in the Underground. Her body felt lighter for one, like she had submerged herself in water. She couldn't remember feeling this light when she had been running the Labyrinth, in fact there were times where she felt _heavier_ while running. She could remember the burning in her lungs and the fear that had ravaged her heart at the thought of losing her younger brother.

When the silence finally felt normal, she lifted her gaze to the somber looking Goblin King. "Why does it feel so different here?" She asked, her voice strong and unwavering. She portrayed strength and dominance, but her legs were trembling and Sygel's words repeated over and over again inside her mind.

 _It's very rare a child is rescued from the Labyrinth._

"It's my magic," his expression seemed to shift from one of pity to that of pride, his chest puffing out slightly. "I've been practically saturating you in it since you first arrived in the Underground."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed, her arms crossing defiantly over her chest. "What need could I possibly have for _your_ magic? I survived here without it the last time."

He chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "Such impudence. Do you honestly believe you were untouched by magic as a runner?"

"It wasn't as easy being in the Underground the last time."

"I would guess not. But don't let your comfort here confuse you, Sarah. You were touched by magic every step of your journey in the Labyrinth. Every creature you met, every turn you made, my magic surrounded you _everywhere_." Jareth spoke, rising to his feet and crossing the distance between them. Every step he took caused Sarah to stumble a half a step back.

"You purposefully made it harder for me to be here," she breathed.

"No. I simply removed the magical ease. I made our world seem more like your world." Jareth shrugged nonchalantly. "I did give you ample chances to enjoy the Labyrinth and all it had to offer."

She felt her back press against the cold stonewall of his throne room as images of beautiful dresses and terrifying masks flashed before her eyes. She could practically feel Jareth's hands, warm and safe, resting gently upon her hip. And suddenly he was there, just a hairsbreadth away from her, and gazing down upon her with curious eyes.

"Such a strange child." He whispered, his voice barely a whisper on the air as his hand lifted to brush a stray hair from her face.

"I'm not a child." She demanded petulantly, but the stutter in her voice convinced no one.

"Of course you're not. How rude of me," he smirked, stepping back from her with a graceful ease, his shadowed eyes glimmering with some dark amusement.

"My friends," she whispered once her heart had stopped racing in her chest. "You said I could see my friends."

He lifted an eyebrow, "I did, didn't I?"

"You did." Her hands braced against the stone, holding her still and keeping her trembling legs from giving out beneath her.

"A promise is a promise." He turned, gesturing for her to follow after him.

"Are they here now?" She asked, some of her previous strength returning as she pressed off of the wall and half stumbled half followed after her.

"Patience is a virtue, you know." He chided from over his shoulder. Even without being able to see his face she could practically hear the smirk that crossed his features.

"You're frustrating." She snapped.

"And you're callow." He snickered, stopping before a large door not too far down the corridor from the throne room.

"Are you taking me to see my friends or not?" She snapped again.

A long pause stretched between them, Jareth's hand resting gently upon the ornate wood of the large door. He seemed to be contemplating his answer before turning a devilish smile towards her. "Not."

"But you said!" She cried out, balling her hands into fists at her side.

He lifted a hand to silence her, still smirking. "Not yet, at least. You look pale and you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She pouted, glaring daggers in his direction.

"The Underground will convince you that you're not but you _are_. And if you don't eat you won't have the strength to face the decisions that remain before you." He spoke, pushing open the door to reveal a large dining room.

"I said I'm not-" The words vanished in her mouth, leaving her speechless. She stared into the brightly lit room in amazement. "I've… been here before." She breathed, taking it all in. She remembered this place, remembered the draperies and the ornate candelabras. She remembered the small raised stage off in the corner. It was as if she were reliving a dream, damaged by a drunken haze.

"Yes." He answered, his voice holding an emotion she couldn't quite place. "The evidence is there."

Slowly her gaze followed his, landing upon a scar like wound running up the glass of the North wall. It was a shatter mark, that much she was sure of, that looked as if someone had tried poorly to repair.

"It seems my magic has less of an effect on damage done by creatures of your world." He shrugged dismissively.

"I did that?" But she could see it, hidden in the darkness of her memories. "With a blue cushioned chair…"

"So you _do_ remember." He hummed, crossing the room in an effortless glide as four small goblins and Sygel entered the room. "Is the meal prepared?"

"We tried our best, sire." Sygel bowed low, a light blush upon her features. "Making human approved food is…. Complicated."

"You made human food?" Sarah asked skeptically, her hands tracing the outer line of the makeshift table.

"Eat." Jareth demanded, pulling out a chair for Sarah to take a seat. "I will return before the hour is up."

She stood unmoving, a petulant glare upon her features as she watched him vanish into thin air, leaving an eerie silence behind him.

It was Sygel who finally pulled her from the darkness of her mind. "You need to eat something." The little goblin spoke, placing her hand gently upon Sarah's leg. The movement was meant to be comforting, but it only furthered the human girls confusion.

"You went through all this trouble for me?" Sarah asked, sliding into the seat that Jareth had pulled out for her.

"The Master was worried you would forget to eat while you were here. Thirteen hours will pass so quickly but it is still the greater part of a day." Sygel explained, pulling the metal lid off the plate the other goblins had placed upon the table.

The wafting smell of sweets radiated through Sarah and she was salivating before she even recognized what was before her. She really _was_ hungry. The plate was filled with brightly colored arrays and unrecognizable food. None of it really looked like food, but it smelled amazing. "Jareth doesn't worry about anyone." She scoffed.

"He worries about _everyone._ For some reason you've gotten into your head that our King is some horrible monster because he brings the wished away's to the Underground. What you forget is that the runners wish their babies away in the first place. Our Master brings the unwanted and abused into our world and gives them new life with new families who want nothing more than to love them." Sygel explained, a light desperation lining her voice. "He saves them, Sarah."

The small human said nothing; instead she lifted a spoon and tasted the different colors tentatively. It was everything she could have imagined from Fae food. She ate in silence, listening as Sygel spoke in a language she couldn't quite understand with the other Goblins.

"You'll get to meet Farnig soon. He usually makes an appearance during the fourth hour." Sygel grinned, but the blush was unmistakable. Even on her tiny features, Sarah could see her attraction.

"Why does he come to the castle? Didn't you say he was a General?" Sarah asked, finishing the last of the food on her plate.

"He places the wished away's in their new home. He always makes sure his opinions are objective. Our Master is too involved in the caregiving of the wished away's to be involved in that process." Sygel explained.

"I already told you my runner is going to complete the Labyrinth." Sarah sighed, folding her napkin and placing it upon her empty plate.

"But Sarah-"

"That's enough, Sygel."

Both girls turned, their gaze landing upon Jareth. Sarah couldn't be sure how long he had been behind them for, but it was obvious that he had been there for the majority of their conversation.

"Your highness." Sygel bowed low, clutching at the edges of her skirt respectfully.

"You don't need to be afraid of Farnig, Sarah." Jareth explained. "He means only to give you options. As promised your friends will be at your side the entire time to help you make your choice."

"There's no choice." She stated adamantly.

"There will be. Look into the crystal, Sarah."

Sarah pulled the crystal from the pocket of her jacket, glancing into it with anxious eyes. She could see her stepmother wandering the edges of the Labyrinth, still unable to understand the complexities of first long hallway.

"She ignored the worm." Jareth spoke softly.

"She's stubborn…" Sarah sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "I tried to tell her. I tried to warn her to ask for help."

"You're not a prisoner here, Sarah. Don't forget that." Jareth offered, his voice kind as the bell tolled once again. Eleven rings signaling the end of the second hour.

"She won't make it here in time…" Sarah breathed in defeat.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I want to start off by thanking you all for taking the time to read this. I could never have imagined it would receive the outpouring of support that it did. I hope you continue to enjoy as we progress through the next eleven hours!

 **Honoria Granger:** To be honest, there is no name for her in the movie and so I just didn't want to steal the names that most people use like Karen or Irene or Julie. If I was going to name her I wanted it to be unique and nothing really stuck for me.

 **Guest:** I do believe that her stepmother cares for her in her own way but she definitely is not good at showing it, which leads us to Sarah's doubt at the end of this chapter.

I'd like to thank everyone else for reviewing as well, you are all amazing.

I love you all!

Kaasuten


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

She half expected Jareth to torment her and rub in her face that he had been right and she had been wrong. She had put too much faith in her stepmother and her ignorance would be her undoing. _Would staying in the Underground really be the worst fate?_ her subconscious argued as she stared the Goblin King down.

Instead of being cruel, Jareth frowned in what she dared to believe was a sympathetic manner. Neither spoke, they just stared at each other. A growing sorrow wedged between them through the silence. He didn't need to speak; Sarah knew that he pitied her.

"What happens to me now?" She asked, her voice resonating with the dejection that had seeped into her soul.

"Now we see your friends."

Her eyes snapped up to his, every fiber of her being screaming out in a mixture of happiness and shock. All of this time in the Underground had been overwhelming and all she wanted was to wrap herself in the embrace of those who understood her. She needed the people who had saved her the last time she had faced this magic place. Sarah's heart filled with a gratitude she never could have verbalized. Her lips parted, about to thank him, when the doors burst open to reveal the large shaggy creature with an affinity for rocks.

"Sarah!" He called, his voice as gruff and terrifying as she remembered it. He stumbled forward, his lips pulled into a smile. She was sure it looked like a snarl to anyone who didn't know the lovable creature.

"My lady!" Sir Didymus cried, bouncing into the room on Ambrosius' back. The dog lapped around her ankles, jumping up to get her attention and almost knocking Sir Didymus to the ground.

"Hello!" Sarah giggled, patting the dog affectionately on the head. "I can't believe you're here!" Her eyes filled briefly with tears she wouldn't let fall in front of the Goblin King. She wouldn't show him her weakness. Instead, she engulfed herself in them, one hand knitting in Ludo's fur and the other wrapping around both Sir Didymus and Ambrosius.

All of her fear and desperation melted away to the soft humming of the large creature's happiness.

Slowly her eyes scanned the room, her smile fading almost slightly. "Where's Hoggle?"

"Right here."

Rising to her feet, Sarah's eyes landed upon her greatest friend and her constant companion in the Labyrinth. As dark as the circumstances of her last visit had been, they had brought her to some of the greatest friends she could ever ask for. The goblin stumbled forward as Sarah fell to her knees, engulfing all of her friends in her arms.

"You're alright?" Hoggle asked, his brow furrowing as he threw a mixture of anger and confusion in Jareth's direction. "They ain't hurt you or nothing?"

Sarah shook her head, still fighting back the tears that overwhelmed her. "No, they've been kind." She admitted, still shocked. This was not the King of the Underground that she remembered.

"Humph." Hoggle huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot expectantly. "Why are you here?"

"My step mother wished me away… Like I did to Toby." Sarah admitted sadly, brushing her bangs from her face. "I'm not sure she'll make it through the Labyrinth alone."

"We'll help her!" Sir Didymus offered happily.

"Yeah, we'll help her!" Hoggle agreed with a lopsided grin.

"No, you will not."

Every set of eyes turned to the Goblin King. He stood with an irritated line etched into his forehead and a scowl upon his lips.

"We's wont?" Hoggle asked, confused.

"You disobeyed me once, Hogwart, when leading Sarah through the Labyrinth. You will not be doing it again." Jareth almost growled.

"It's Hoggle." Both Sarah and Hoggle chimed in unison.

Jareth waved his hand dismissively. "Your stepmother must fight her own battles and brave her own demons. She can find her own allies as you once did."

Sarah frowned, fear and rage and sorrow all etched into her furrowed brow. "I want to be alone with my friends." She stated defiantly, teetering dangerously upon the edge of insanity. She wanted to cry, wanted to cling to her friends and be consoled. But she would not be weak before the Goblin King.

For a long moment, he said nothing. Jareth stared at her with deep soulful eyes, his gaze begging her for something… She just couldn't figure out what. "As you wish."

Teleportation in the Underground was crude…. Or maybe it was the Goblin King was toying with her senses, punishing her for her obstinacy; she wouldn't have put that past him. He seemed the kind of man to enact little revenges when his pride was wounded.

She stumbled slightly, grasping at the post of the large mahogany bed as she fought to catch her senses. She felt like she was drowning, her head held underwater as her body struggled to surface.

"My lady, are you alright?" Sir Didymus asked, placing a hand upon her and gazing up at her with large nervous eyes.

"Sarah?" Ludo called, his loud moan of a voice echoing off the stone walls.

"I'm fine." She spoke through gritted teeth, shaking the fog of teleportation from the recesses of her mind.

"He's toying with you." Hoggle stated, huffing in what Sarah assumed was agitation. "Teleportation shouldn't bother you that much. Not if he doesn't want it to."

"I figured as much." Sarah sighed, gently lowering herself down onto the edge of the bed. "I can't believe you're all here." She finally released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head, allowing her bangs to hide her soft features. The tears that had been pooling in her eyes slowly began to slide down her cheeks.

"Sarah?" Hoggle spoke softly, peering up at her with wide and anxious eyes.

A wail rippled through her, her hands flying up to cover her face. Her body shook, the tears staining her jeans as she wept.

Her friends exchanged anxious glances. This was not the Sarah they knew, not the Sarah they remembered. She had stayed so strong through the Labyrinth the last time. She had been brave and courageous and had kept herself together. They were not used to her tears.

"Please don't cry, my lady." Sir Didymus cooed, crawling up onto the bed beside her, gently patting her arm. Ambrosius whined, placing his head in her lap and licking gently at the tip of her elbow.

"I'm not getting out." She mumbled between her sobs. Over and over again she repeated those words as Ludo and Hoggle joined in attempting to comfort the inconsolable girl, unaware they were being watched.

 _ **Xxx Jareth xxX**_

This was it.

The moment of truth. The exact moment he had hoped to avoid. The crystal danced between his fingertips, reflecting the image of Sarah's huddled form as she sobbed silent tears. He was grateful he could not hear the sound of her wailing… watching, however, was bad enough.

He had broken her, destroyed the strong spirit that he had found so endearing the last time she had ventured into his domain. This was the curse of the Goblin King.

Anyone he let close became wounded or broken or worse. He destroyed all things he craved, and maybe that was why he devoted himself so dutifully to his work. He protected the wished always, provided for them and cared for them until the thirteen hours were up. Then he sent them on their way to be loved and cared for by other mythical creatures… creatures that had hearts and would not suck the little ones into his endless disaster.

He had been too late for Sarah. He had clung to her too tightly.

"She'll make an interesting Fae."

Jareth only nodded, acknowledging the second man who stood before him.

"Her emotions would make her a dutiful servant to your greatness."

"I do not seek to control her." Jareth spat, never taking his eyes off of the small girl in the glass. It looked as if her sobbing was slowing, but her body showed every sign of fatigue and emotional distress.

"Do you hope her runner succeeds?"

"Of course not." Jareth huffed. "The child deserves better than the family who would degrade her as they have done."

"Does she know about her brother? Does she know what happens to _him_ if her runner fails?"

Jareth said nothing. He stared into the crystal with contemplative eyes.

"You should tell her. It may grant the child peace."

"She needs to choose this for herself." Jareth answered, closing his eyes and using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. As silence spread between them, he watched Hoggle lower the small girl back upon the mattress, tucking one of the puffy pillows beneath her head.

"She's cried herself to sleep. You should go to her."

"Her friends will comfort her." Jareth countered.

The man laughed, a taunting sound. "We both know you don't believe that to be good enough."

"Not for her." Jareth answered honestly.

"And if she chooses to remain here? If she accepts the magic of Fae?"

"It doesn't matter what magic she chooses." Jareth breathed, watching as her friends curled respectively near her bed, vowing their silent protection to the slumbering girl.

"You'll pursue her." A statement. Not a question.

Jareth said nothing.

"I see… that's where you've been going."

Without another word, Jareth vanished, leaving behind only the crystal he had been watching.

Through the glass, his companion watched the King. With a wave of his hand, Sarah's companions succumbed to unconsciousness and the two were left alone. Quietly and gracefully, as if floating, he crossed the distance between them and brushed her bangs from her pale face. With a wave of his hand, a blanket covered her body and the candlelight dimmed.

"You've been visiting the human world all this time?" His companion asked as Jareth reappeared in the throne room.

Jareth merely stared down upon him.

"But she refused you?"

"Enough."

"Do you honestly believe she will rise to the occasion? Do you think a mere child, not born of Fae blood, could be an appropriate Queen?"

"My mother was not born of Fae blood." Jareth countered, waving dismissively at his friend and reclaiming his seat upon his throne.

"Your mother was sickly every day. Being Queen takes much more than Fae magic!"

"Sarah has been immersed in Fae lore all of her life. I've saturated her in my magic every night since the first time she entered the Underground." Jareth shrugged.

"You _knew_. You knew her mother would wish her away."

"I suspected." Jareth shrugged again.

"You kidnapped her!"

"I did no such thing." Jareth hissed, his eyes widening in rage. "The vile woman now trapped within the walls of my Labyrinth wished her away."

"You are walking a dangerous line, your majesty."

"I did not seek your counsel, Farnig."

"But as your friend I give it." Farnig countered. "IF you had continued to bestow your magic upon her… if she had reached maturity and slipped from your grasp forever… She would have died, Jareth. Your magic would have suffocated her."

"I would not have let that happen."

"And if she chooses to return? If she decides she wants to be human? Her options are not limited to the Underground, Jareth. If she forgoes her memories she could choose to return to the mortal realm. She will die." Farnig frowned.

"Then don't give her that option."

Farnig opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by the tolling of the bell.

Both Fae watched as Sarah bolted upright on her bed, brushing the dried tears from her eyes. Another hour had passed.

"I cannot keep a choice from a wished away, my Lord. No matter the cost." Farnig stated, his face impassive.

"Then persuade her. Make her choose Fae." Jareth practically begged.

Without another word, Farnig vanished.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

First off; I would like to apologize that it's taken so long for me to update. I promise that this isn't my normal. Between full time work and full time school and a ton of vacations planned from September through November, things have been really hectic. I hope you all choose to stick with me! I promise good things are coming.

Sarah gets to meet Farnig next.

Second; I've gotten a beta reader! She's one of my roommates and an avid reader herself. It just made me feel a bit more comfortable using someone I know... and I get to sit in the room with her while she reads and watch her reactions... Seeing her read the line about Toby and the very last line in this chapter really fluffed my ego.

I hope you continue to enjoy!

Much love;

Kaasuten


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Sarah's eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly as she gazed upon the tall man now standing before her. He was slender but his muscles were well defined. His skin was pale, his hair a dark contrast to his soft features. It fell in straight tresses around his broad shoulders and highlighted his almost unearthly blue eyes.

"Sarah." He breathed her name like a prayer, a smile resting upon his thin lips. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the child who saved a child."

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice steady. She already knew the answer to her question thanks to Sygel's warning. The Fae General would come to her in the fourth hour and there was no doubt in her mind that this was the same man.

"Farnig." His smile did not falter. "Gracious servant to his royal majesty the Goblin King and General in the Fae militia. At your service." He bowed low, his right arm crossing over his chest as he moved.

Slowly she pulled herself from the safety of her friends, ignoring their protesting, before curtsying awkwardly back at him. "I understand you're here to give me options?"

"All of them. Yes." Farnig frowned slightly. "The choice is your own should your runner fail."

"Like yours did?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes." His voice seemed almost sad, like years had not softened the blow of being unwanted and unloved. After a moment, he held his arm out to her. "We'll start with the goblins."

She reached out hesitantly, grasping gently at his elbow before they teleported away. This time, teleporting convinced her that Jareth was purposefully making her suffer. The Generals teleportation was fluid, almost as if his power was flooding through and stabilizing her. She felt strong.

The home they were now standing in was small, coated in earthly colors and filled with the type of knickknacks she was sure would make Hoggle faint. There were metal pots and dented hubcaps, tires and other items from the Aboveground she was sure had been lost or abandoned by their human owners. She could hear the giggling of goblins from the surrounding rooms.

"Sarah!"

Her eyes snapped to the doorway where the goblin stood, a wide smile upon her lips. "Sygel!" Sarah grinned, lowering herself to her knees to hug the tiny goblin girl. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home." The goblin girl grinned.

"I thought it best you visit a goblin you've already met." Farnig explained, lazily shrugging his shoulders.

"And what are you showing me here?" Sarah asked, keeping her attention on the small girl she now held at arms length.

"My family, of course." Sygel laughed, grasping Sarah's hand and yanking her gently to her feet. "Come. This way. Through here." Sygel pulled Sarah along behind her as they entered a room even larger than the first. It was crowded with goblins of all heights, ages and genders. They ran around each other playing games and it almost seemed like they were shouting over each other to get the last word. Sarah was suddenly reminded of a family of rabbits in a small den.

They all grinned, eagerly bouncing around each other for chances to shake her hand or climb up her leg. They laughed and played and tugged her this way and that, each shouting a louder question than the last. Was she really a runner? Was she really a wished away? Had she really defeated the Goblin King and defeated the Labyrinth? Would she become one of them?

"Goblins are like children."

Sarah jumped, her hand flying to her chest at Farnig's closeness. She hadn't noticed him follow them into the second room and she definitely had not been expecting him to lean in and whisper in her ear either.

"They bond together almost instantly, forming huge family groups that all live together. They play and tease and cause all sorts of trouble but they are the most loyal breed of creature." He explained, gesturing to where a large group was knocking things over as they wrestled each other.

"Is that why most of the goblin wished aways are children?" Sarah asked, lifting a relatively small goblin into her arms and cuddling the small child.

"The goblin nature is most enticing because they are easy going and free to act their age." Farnig explained with a lithe smile. "The goblins all work for the kingdom. Most are servants and some travel to the aboveground with Jareth to watch the children."

"They are adorable…" She watched their childish innocence as they tottered along through their games. Still, she felt left out. Like she had outgrown the childish things and their childish ways. "I don't think this is where I belong." Sarah finally spoke, offering Sygel a sad smile.

The little goblin only shrugged in response. "It's the magic you'll be accepting, not the people. We will still love you no matter what you choose."

"Thank you." Sarah breathed.

"Then we're off to the next." Farnig spoke, lifting the little goblin from Sarah's arms and placing her down at Sygel's feet.

"I'll see you soon?" Sarah asked, grasping again onto Farnig's arm.

The little goblin nodded her head enthusiastically. "Count on it."

Before Sarah could open her mouth to speak, her surroundings had changed once again. This time she was standing in the center of a great hall filled with silver trappings and ornately decorated walls. It smelled of lavender and honey and she could swear she heard the light chorus of voices in the distance.

"This is the girl?" Standing in the center of the room, only a few feet away from where they had teleported in was a slender brunette woman. Her features were soft and familiar, her bodice draped in silver robes spun like moonlight. Every movement was graceful, every word calculated.

She was beautiful. It wasn't the type of beauty that Sarah was used to. Not the skinny, wearing too much makeup kind that she saw every day of her life. This was raw beauty, permanent and elegant. This was magic.

"This is, your highness. The child thief." Farnig explained, once again bowing low.

Sarah wanted to protest, to argue that Toby had been her brother from the start and that if anyone was stealing children it was most definitely Jareth…. But no words came out.

"What a curious child." The woman circled Sarah slowly, watching her with curious eyes. Every so often she would reach out and brush a strand of Sarah's dark hair back into place or graze her fingertips across her soft features.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, her voice a mystified whisper.

"Why, the Queen Mother, of course." The woman smiled lithely.

" _You're_ Jareth's mother?" Sarah's tone was incredulous as she took in the Queen Mother's every feature. "I mean no disrespect… but why are you my second option?"

"Because I was a wished away once, sweet dove."

Xxx Jareth xxX

His very breath caught in his chest, his eyes watching as his mother circled Sarah like a hawk. This was the exact moment where Sarah would decide her fate. If she accepted the magic of Fae, she would live the rest of her life in peace. She would be freed from the danger of his magic and he would be freed to pursue her in whatever form he felt most comfortable.

"Do not ruin this, mother." He breathed.

As if she could hear him, his mother lifted her gaze to his through the crystal's glass.

Xxx Sarah xxX

"But I thought Jareth was of pure blood?" Sarah asked, recalling the many minor details of the Goblin King stories she had learned as a child. The King was the last line of pureblooded Fae, gifted with unparalleled magic that was used to sustain the many creatures of the Underground.

"His father broke many rules in taking a wished away for a mate." The Queen Mother laughed, taking a seat upon a high stool and motioning for the girl to do the same.

"You were a wished away who chose Fae magic?" Sarah asked, though her question sounded ignorant even to her own ears.

The Queen Mother smiled patiently. "Who can recall such far off years? But yes. I was wished away in my teen years and my runner never made it through the first gate. The Fae were kind and mysterious and intriguing. I had never been what most would consider beautiful, but Oriel was fascinated with me."

"Oriel?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide.

"Jareth's father. The previous Goblin King." Farnig explained.

"Fae magic comes with its charms, sweet dove." The Queen Mother began again. "We are the face of the people. We run the militia and train vigorously. We dabble in magic and charms. Most of our people are healers and some are the keepers of the aboveground."

"The aboveground?" Sarah interrupted.

"How do you think plants grow? Or babies are soothed in the middle of the night?" The Queen Mother laughed. "We have a gift. Though not many choose to use it. Most stay in the Underground where we are safe and protected by the King. Most choose to occupy positions in his court, making the Underground a safer place for all. Still, some choose to return to the aboveground once their runners fail."

"You can do that?!" Sarah was on her feet now, her heart hammering in her chest. "You can return to your family?"

The Queen Mother frowned. "You've done poorly, Farnig. Have you not prepared her with all of her choices?"

"I was working up to it, My Lady." He bowed again out of respect. "Your son was very particular that some options be lessened."

Confusion captivated Sarah's features. "Jareth didn't want me to know I could return to my home?"

"Sweet dove… the option is to lose your memories and return to the aboveground without them. You would never remember the Labyrinth or your friends or your previous family. You would, essentially, start anew." The Queen Mother explained, her lips pulling down into a frown. "It is not an easy choice to make."

"Jareth has been infecting her with his magic for two years." Farnig sighed, watching as the Queen Mother froze in a mix of shock and fear.

"He's what?" She rounded on the General, her hair whipping around her dangerously. Sarah could feel the rushing of raged magic spiking through her but none of what Farnig said made any sense. "He's signed her death warrant. Does he know what he has done to the child?"

"What? What has he done to me?" Sarah whispered, afraid to bring the wrath of the Queen Mother down on her head.

"He's killed you." She snapped, slowly regaining her composure. "If you choose to leave the Underground or if your runner succeeds, his magic will slowly rip you apart from the inside out. It will stop your heart and drown you with air. There is a reason only few of the Fae choose to venture into the aboveground, a reason only Jareth can remain for extended periods of time."

"Tell me!" Sarah begged, her heart accelerating in her chest. What could be so bad it had enraged Jareth's mother?

"The aboveground is toxic to those afflicted with magic. Returning to the aboveground would have the same effect on your magically enhanced body as plunging a dagger through your chest." Farnig explained.

"Enough."

All three sets of eyes turned to see the Goblin King standing in the doorway, a fearsome rage spreading over his features. "Your majesty." Farnig bowed respectfully.

The Queen Mother, however, remained tall. "You've betrayed her, Jareth." She chastised. "This child's blood is on your hands."

"I know what I am doing. I know what I have done." He admitted dismissively.

"You've taken the choice away from her completely!" His mother practically snarled.

"I've chosen." Sarah whispered, watching as both turned shocked faces in her direction.

"You _what_?"

The bell tolled as the end of another hour passed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Jareth was upon her in an instant, his body towering over her in what she was sure was meant to be an imposing manner. Yet his eyes held a kind of compassion she hadn't believed he possessed. It was almost as if a fear had spread through the Goblin King. But a fear of what?

"I've chosen." Sarah repeated, taking a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. She still was having a hard time understanding everything that had been thrown at her in the last hour, but the Queen Mother's words had been simple enough to understand.

 _If you choose to leave the Underground or if your runner succeeds, his magic will slowly rip you apart from the inside out._

 _The Aboveground is toxic to those afflicted with magic._

The more she thought about it all, the more it made sense. For months she had been feeling ill, worn down, as if her body was too heavy. It had almost felt as if gravity itself had increased upon her, threatening to force her through the Earth. That's exactly what it had been doing, after all. Jareth's magic had slowly been trying to influence her to return to the Underground.

"Do not choose out of fear, sweet dove." The Queen Mother soothed, her voice filled with compassion and sadness.

Jareth tilted his head slightly, a childishness possessing his dark and haunting eyes as he surveyed her features. He said nothing.

"You still have much to see, young one." Farnig offered, standing stoically behind his King. "The Fireys, the fairies, the dwarves, the worms, the banshees and the labyrinth guards."

Sarah's eyes were trained to those of the King. She felt like she could hear him, deep in the confines of her heart. It was as if he were whispering into the darkest recesses of her being.

 _Choose wisely, Sarah. Choose for yourself. Choose for Toby. Do not be afraid. The choice is yours and I will not let harm befall you._

 _Toby?_

"I haven't chosen a magic yet," she finally spoke, watching as a collective sigh seemed to run through the Fae before her. "But I have chosen to stay in the Underground. I want to keep my memories, I want to continue to be me."

The fear in Jareth's eyes seemed to melt away to once again be replaced by the darkness she was accustomed to. "Very well."

"Jareth, I want to-" She began, but the Goblin King held his hand up to silence her.

"Your time with Farnig is far from over. My time will come when all of your options have been placed before you." He explained.

"Fairies and dwarves and banshees and things?" She asked, trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

Smirking slightly, the Goblin King took her hand in his, lifting her knuckles to his lips. "Until then, Sarah."

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Jareth had vanished into the darkness. Once again she was alone with the Queen Mother and the Fae General.

"A wise choice to remain, if I do say so myself." Farnig smiled, holding his hand out to the small human girl.

"A choice?" The Queen Mother scoffed. "I would hardly say the child was given a _choice._ Had she left the Underground, she would have forfeited her life. Such a _choice_ you have bestowed upon her."

Sarah reached out tentatively, taking Farnig's hand in hers. "I appreciate your time, my lady, and your honesty. But death or no death, my choice would have been the same. Giving up my memories would never have been an option. I would have lost everything that made me who I am. I would have lost Toby."

"You would chase down the moon for that child." The Queen Mother smiled sadly. "He is lucky indeed to have you fighting for him, child thief."

A wider smile crossed over her lips as Farnig's teleportation began to settle over her again. "He is my brother."

When her surroundings settled again, she was standing in a familiar forested area. She remembered feeling alone, she remembered the fear, remembered the bright red fur and the bouncing heads as she tried to find her way back to her friends.

The familiar cackling echoed in the darkness around them.

"I hate these guys." Farnig huffed, crossing his arms adamantly over his chest.

A light giggle escaped from Sarah's lips at the Fae General's but quickly turned into a startled shriek as the first of the familiar Fireys jumped from a tree to stand before them.

"We remember you!" One of the Fireys chuckled, kicking his foot against the leaf covered ground. The quick motion sparked up a fire in the middle of their clearing.

"Yeah, you threw my head!" Another Firey cackled, lifting his head off his body and bouncing it on his elbow.

"My head, too!" Yet another Firey smirked, bouncing up and down on his head.

"I do apologize." Sarah chuckled, standing closer still to Farnig in case any member of the Fire Gang decided to try to take her head from her shoulders again.

"That's okay! You can play with us now!" A new Firey grinned, tossing his neighbors head in Sarah's direction.

"Catch!" Cried the original Firey.

"That is disgusting." Farnig frowned in disgust, stepping out of the way as Sarah caught the head.

The head in her hand cackled, his ears fluttering as it hummed out a happy tune. "Throw me! Throw me!"

"Over here!"

"Toss him over here!"

"No here!"

Sarah chuckled, passing the Firey head to another one of his friends. "You don't seem to think much of this lot." She smirked, turning her attention back to where Farnig stood. A look of disgust and disinterest crossing his features.

"No. I don't. They spend all of their days tormenting the more productive members of the Labyrinth. Once a month, they set everything in their path on fire and they think it's the funniest thing. Burning down peoples homes." He huffed.

"It is funny!" One Firey smirked, bouncing his head off Farnig's back.

"We just want to have some fun."

"Yeah man, where's your sense of fun?"

Farnig let out a growl, his hand falling to the hilt of a bladeless sword that was tacked to his hip. "Are you done, Sarah? Can we move on now?"

"Don't go."

"We're just getting started."

"Yeah, take off your heads."

"Relax!"

Sarah chuckled, reaching out and placing her hand on Farnig's arm. "We can go."

Farnig let out a humming sound that she took for gratitude as the dark forest of the Fireys faded into the large stonewalls of the Labyrinth.

"Where are we?" She asked, spinning delicately on the balls of her heels as she took in the familiar sand stone and the smell of the Labyrinth. "Are we near my stepmother?"

Farnig shook his head. "Your runner is still along the outer edge of the Labyrinth. She is nowhere near."

Sarah nodded her head gently. "And who are we meeting now?" She asked, nibbling worriedly at her bottom lip.

"Less of a meeting and more an explanation of employment." Farnig smirked, leaning his back against one of the large stonewalls.

"Employment?" She asked, watching as the wall to her left shifted to reveal two very familiar doors. "Its you!" She grinned, moving forward quickly to greet the familiar knockers.

"What?" Yelled the left knocker.

"I said hello." She giggled, stepping forward to free the ring from the right knockers mouth.

"No. No good. Can't hear you." The left knocker stated dejectedly.

"Still as stubborn and stupid as ever." The right knocker chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Are you still trapped in the Labyrinth, dear?"

Sarah shook her head, a wide smile upon her lips. "I'm a wished away now."

"Ah. I remember when I was first wished away." The right knocker smiled.

"What?!" The left yelled.

"You do?" Sarah asked, ignoring his deafened counterpart.

"No. But I know it happened once." The right knocker chuckled.

"Seven hundred and twenty-seven years ago." Farnig rolled his eyes from his place against the wall.

"Lord Farnig! What a pleasure." The right knocker greeted.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble! All you ever do is mumble!" The left knocker yelled angrily.

"Give him back his ring, Sarah. We have much to still discuss." Farnig demanded, waving a dismissive hand in the knockers direction.

"But I don't want it back!" The right knocker sighed, his voice sounding more like a petulant child than a knocker that had served for over seven hundred years.

"You can take it back willingly, or I can force it into your mouth with magic and freeze you both for the next hundred years." Farnig threatened, his eyes dark.

"What? What is that?" The left knocker yelled in confusion.

"Fine." The right knocker sighed, opening his mouth wide as Sarah popped his ring back into place.

"Goodbye." She grinned. "It was nice to see you both again."

Farnig frowned, motioning for Sarah to take a few steps closer to where he stood before the wall closed between them and the knockers again.

"Are they an option?" Sarah asked. "Can I become a knocker?"

"No." Farnig chuckled lightly. "Most likely not a knocker. But there are wished aways who volunteer to become part of the Labyrinth Guard. All of those obstacles you met along your journey were once wished aways themselves. The helping hands, the four guards, the wiseman and his hat They are all meant to either deceive a runner or help them along on their way. It depends on their mood."

"I get it now." Sarah smiled brightly. "Employment. It's a chosen job to guard the Labyrinth."

Farnig merely nodded.

"They're like teachers, aren't they?" Sarah asked, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"How do you assume?"

"They all taught me lessons while I was running; to be brave and kind and smart and to think things through before making rash decisions. They make a runner wiser." She offered, reaching out to take his arm again as he offered it.

"While most wished aways are not sent back with their runners, it is the hope of the Fae to teach a runner _something._ Something that may stick with them and make them better for the experience. Surely you learned something that made you a better sister when you returned to the Aboveground?" Farnig offered.

"I think I was." She smiled fondly. "I never really thought about the Underground in this way. Of all the people it saves and all the good it does for both worlds."

"We're not the monsters you once believed us to be, are we?" Farnig offered with a light smile.

"Even my friends once believed you all to be monsters." Sarah said sadly, remembering the ways that even Hoggel had once reacted to the mention of the Goblin King.

"When Jareth wants something, he can be quite persuasive." Farnig shrugged. "Hold tight."

The pull of Farnig's teleportation radiated through her, silencing the sound of the bell tolling eight times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

She was getting far too used to teleportation. In fact, her previous aversion had given way to an excited pull in the center of her stomach. It was as if a million butterflies had been released to flutter around her gut and heart. She loved Farnig's magic. The thought of being stuck in the Underground forever was becoming more and more appealing with every hour that passed.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a familiar place. The large walls looked more worn, but far less frightening. They seemed more inviting than she remembered them being. They still looked as if they continued on forever but now she could see the narrow entranceways precariously placed along its length. _It really is all about perspective._ She thought with a slight smile.

"Ello!"

Her smile grew, encompassing her entire face as she spun on the balls of her feet to greet the familiar creature. "Oh, hello!" Eagerly she lowered herself down to her knees, falling to be eye level with the small worm. "Long time no see, old friend."

"Still lost?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Or have you finally found yourself?"

"Myself?" She asked, lifting a delicate brow. She wanted to correct him, to make it known that she had never been looking for _herself_. She had always been looking for Toby. The more she thought about it though, the more she thought he might be right. Maybe she really had been searching for herself all along.

"Come inside and have a cup o' tea." The worm grinned excitedly, jerking his head over his shoulder and towards his small hollow. "Come inside and meet the missus."

"I'm afraid I'm a little too big," Sarah pouted slightly, looking down the length of her slender body. She would never fit inside.

Farnig chuckled slightly. "Six hours basking in our magic and you still have not grasped the idea yet, have you?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself to turn and argue with the Fae. Instead, she let out a startled shriek as his magic started running through her. She felt strange, a warm tingling sensation starting in her fingertips and toes and spreading rapidly through every inch of her frame. Her entire body seemed to be shrinking and before she knew it, she was catapulting towards the ground. She reached out, grasping for anything to stop her fall as her life flashed before her eyes. But Farnig was faster than the pull of gravity. He wrapped his hand around her small body, cradling her in the palm of his hand.

"You could have killed me!" She gasped, her heart racing in her chest as she clutched to one of his fingers tightly.

"A thank you would have sufficed." He smirked.

"Thank you." She muttered petulantly.

The Fae rolled his eyes, placing her down gently beside the worm. "Go on, I'll meet you inside."

She shot the man one more disapproving look before nodding her head and following after the familiar worm.

"Meet the missus!" The worm repeated, slinking his way across the stone floor.

The female worm looked just like her counterpart except for the color of her body and hair. She sported purple markings and soft purple hair around her small chubby face. Her smile was warm and welcoming as she greeted Sarah with a nod towards a small table in the middle of a humble room. "Would you like a cup o' tea, dearie?"

Sarah nodded lightly, gazing around in amazement. Everything was rustic, as were most of the places Sarah had visited outside of the Fae community. But it was warm and homey and clearly the perfect place for the two. "Thank you ma'am."

The female worm nodded, busying herself with preparing the tea. "Picking your magic, are you little one?"

"Yes. Farnig is taking me to meet all of the different creatures." Sarah explained, lowering herself into one of the seats. As if on cue, a miniaturized version of the Fae appeared beside her at the table.

"Hello, Mavel." Farnig greeted, to which the female worm nodded again. "What do you think of the life of worms?" He asked, turning his attention to Sarah.

The human girl glanced around the rustic room. "What exactly do you two do with all of your time?"

"This." The worm answered, pushing a cup of tea before Farnig who thanked him gratefully. "We greet the gate."

"It's a very simple life." Mavel smiled, slinking her way beside her husband.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, sipping lightly at her tea. "Don't you get bored?"

"Oh no." Mavel smiled. "We love tea time."

Sarah's features scrunched as she contemplated the life of the worms, turning her gaze to Farnig. The Fae only chuckled. "Not glamorous or adventurous enough for you, child thief?"

Sarah shook her head, an embarrassed blush crossing over her features. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" The worm smiled. "We love our life. It's simply not the magic for everyone."

"Finish your tea, dearie." Mavel smiled warmly. "There is adventure out there for you yet."

Sarah took a few deep sips, emptying her glass before rising to her feet. "Thank you."

"Come back any time." Mavel nodded.

"We always have fresh tea!" The worm added.

"Come Sarah." Farnig summoned.

"Goodbye!" She smiled, grasping Farnig's arm gently as they disappeared into thin air.

"Lovely girl." Mavel smiled, slinking closer to her husband.

"No wonder the King is so infatuated with her." The worm answered, nodding his head knowingly.

 _ **Xxx Farnig xxX**_

He watched her with curious eyes as the small girl danced lithely among her newfound friends. She had been just as excited to see the small and feisty pixies as she had been to see all of the other magical creatures he had shown her so far.

 _What a curious girl. Its no wonder the King is infatuated with her._

He felt a shiver run up his spine at just the mention of his King. Jareth had been determined to keep Sarah in the Underground and while the girl had already decided to leave the mortal world behind, Farnig doubted his King was done with his meddling yet. If there was one thing all his years of service had taught him, it was not to underestimate the Goblin King.

"You're staring."

Farnig blinked back his surprise as the small, dark haired girl narrowed her eyes and stared up at him. Her hands clasped behind her back, her hair falling in disarrays around her pale features. Everything about her was beautiful and tragic and intoxicating. She would make a gorgeous Fae. "I was formulating my own opinions." He answered honestly.

"About what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side innocently.

"About _you,_ child thief. I am still trying to decide which magic you fit best with." At the end of her runner's time, he would have little say in what magic Sarah chose, but he always took great pride in his guesswork. More times than not he knew which magic a wished away would choose before the choice had even really been made.

But Sarah was different. Everything about her was a challenge. Every move she made, every word she spoke and every flutter of excitement was a surprise to him. He knew which magic she would _not_ choose. He knew the lives of worms would be too boring for her and she had already stated she didn't feel she belonged with the Goblins. He could hardly see her as a Firey, dancing the days away without a head or tossing her eyes around like dice. She was far too majestic for their lifestyle. But he could see her as a Fae, or a pixie. There were still so much magic for her to see and such little time for him to show them to her.

"I think I've already made my decision. Though I wouldn't mind continuing to explore." A bright grin lit her features, a warmth radiating off her from sheer excitement. "Jareth said there were _banshees._ "

Farnig smiled lithely, rolling his eyes. "Yes, there are. You've already met one."

Her features contorted into a look of confusion as she nibbled at her bottom lip and tried to sort through all the creatures she had met during her trips in the Underground. "Ludo."

Farnig nodded his head. "He's definitely one of the more _unique_ banshees, but a banshee nonetheless."

"They can't all control the rocks, can they?" Sarah asked. It was easy to see the gears moving in her mind as she worked out the holes in her adventures.

"No, they can't. Only Ludo has such an affinity. There are others who can control water and fire and such. The banshees tend to have a gift for the elements." Farnig explained before lifting his arm out for Sarah to take. "When you're ready."

The small girl hesitated for a moment. She wanted to play with the pixies for a while longer. She wanted to dance and play and sing and see the softer side to the small creatures. The last time she had spent any time in direct contact with them, they had bitten her and pushed her away. This time, they had invited her to play and cause mischief. Their lives were fun and carefree and _beautiful._ But there was more to see and time was short.

She took Farnig's arm, vanishing once more.

 _ **Xxx Jareth xxX**_

Watching through the crystal just wasn't enough. He could see every movement she made, every time she paused to think about a new magic or a new creature. He could see the excitement and the fear and the acceptance wash over her each at its own time and he _longed_ to be beside her. He knew it was not the place of the King to explain the Underground, but Sarah called to him. For the first time in all the years they had worked together, he resented Farnig.

He watched as Sarah gaped in wonder and awe at the large creatures that flooded the valleys behind the Labyrinth. He watched as they made shows of their magic, manipulating the elements in welcoming gestures. He barely breathed as a particularly strong breeze created by one of the banshees brushed her off her feet and sent her spiraling into a soft bed of flowers. They were playing with her, teasing her and introducing her to the loving and protective ways of the banshees.

And he could see the love she felt for them immediately in her eyes.

"Banshees really are like children, my Lord."

He spun on the balls of his feet, his eyes narrowing as he looked his mother up and down. She didn't often take time to visit him in the castle but he didn't often sentence humans to death with his magic, either. "Twice in one day, Mother? This is a treat." The sarcasm that dripped from his voice was almost palpable.

"Don't be smart with me, boy. I'm not here to fight with you. I've simply come to _talk._ " She practically floated across the room, perching upon a windowsill in the cluttered throne room. She seemed so out of place, a beautiful flower among tarnished things, but she seemed so at ease with herself. He remembered the stories she had told him as a fledgling about her time with the Goblins and how much she had loved them all. He could almost see the longing for those times in her eyes as she lifted her gaze to his.

"I know you disapprove of my actions." He stood tall, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "I will not apologize for them. I still believe I made the right choice."

The Queen Mother waved her hand dismissively at her son, a soft laugh bubbling over her lips. "I'm not here to chastise you, darling. My ire has passed. I'm simply here to learn more of your plans for our little dove."

"My plans?" Jareth asked, standing tall and proud. Inside, he felt like he was shrinking beneath her gaze.

"You no doubt plan to make her the next Goblin Queen. I can see your infatuation written all over your smug little features." She teased, rolling her eyes at him. "She is quite a marvelous girl. I've been spying." She glanced over his shoulder at one of his crystals that hovered not far behind his back. "I see you have been as well."

"It is my job to watch both runner and wished away, Mother." His tone was curt.

"Of course it is, darling." His mother smiled knowingly. Slowly she rose to her feet, crossing the distance between them and placing a gentle hand upon his cheek. "You have been alone for so long, Jareth. It is time you found your own piece of happiness."

He leaned, barely, into her touch, relishing in the warmth of her soft touch. "Thank you, Mother."

She removed her hand, taking a half a step back from her child. "Besides. There is a desperately romantic undertone to it all."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "There is no undertone, Mother. I simply wished to expand my own options."

"I won't pretend to be pleased with your decision to take the child thief's choices away from her. But if at the end of the day it is for _your_ happiness, my son, I support you fully. You'll court her, I assume?" The Queen Mother asked.

"The choice will be hers when she has finally chosen her magic." Jareth explained, turning his back to his mother and his gaze to the crystal once again.

She placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "What choice does she have? When someone as beautiful as the Goblin King pursues a woman, her heart has no choice but to answer his call. She would be vacuous to refuse you. I do have some experience in this, after all."

He opened his mouth to respond, but the very air around him seemed to fizzle as the Queen Mother teleported back to the Kingdom of the Fae.

 _ **Xxx Sarah xxX**_

She fell to the ground, clutching at her sides as the laughter began to ache deep within her. In all of the memories she had from the Underground and all of the times her friends had come to visit her in her own world, she had never had as much fun as she had in the last couple of hours.

The Banshees had shown her all sorts of magic, playing with her and teasing her until she had laughed enough to last a thousand life times. Her choice to remain in the Underground made more sense with every moment that passed.

"Sarah happy?" Ludo asked, his gruff voice echoing in the valley. He seemed to fit in perfectly with the other Banshees, all of different colors but mostly the same size as her friend.

"I'm very happy." She admitted honestly, leaning lightly against his warm fur. "I think I've chosen my magic." She whispered to him, a light smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Sarah stay?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay in the Underground." Sarah nodded her head gently. "Forever."

And the bell tolled seven more times.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Things have been pretty hectic lately. I hope to be more punctual moving forward.

 **VirtualAngel2015:** While I haven't made my mind up completely yet, I am thinking about doing a sequel that will be set in the years after Sarah's time as a wished away is completed. I'm not sure if that is going to happen yet or not (but most of my stories get sequels so there is a good chance)

As always: all my love!

Kaasuten


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Jareth didn't push. He didn't want to make Sarah uncomfortable or have her misconstrue his intentions. He wanted her to make the right choice, the choice that would make her the happiest. He had known almost immediately that Sarah belonged in the Underground, but he had been unable to prepare himself for her spirit.

She loved so fiercely. She had been willing to give up everything in order to save her little brother and to right the wrongs she had committed. That kind of loyalty could not be bought. He knew. He had tried for years to build the bonds he now shared with all of his subjects.

He knew her.

Since her escape from the Underground, he had made nightly trips to visit her. He had watched her as she slept, fascinated by her spirit, strength, and courage. He had always believed humans to be weak and vile creatures. It wasn't until they accepted magic into their lives that they changed their dangerous outlook on life. Magic opened up their minds and their eyes. It made them realize they were not the center of the Universe, but instead a very small piece to a much bigger whole. Magic stripped them of selfishness, pride, greed and rage.

Sarah, however, already lacked many of the negative traits of humanity and she had intrigued him. Farnig had been right, Jareth had condemned her to death by flooding her with his magic, but none of it had been intentional. It had happened over time, accidentally, during his nightly visits to watch her. The first time he had offered her the aid of magic, she was running a high fever. Her brow was drenched in sweat, her face scrunched in discomfort. He wasn't used to this. Illness simply was not a part of the Underground.

He had crossed over to the side of her bed, crouching down so his chin rested upon its soft edge. First he had listened to her heart, contented by its strong beat albeit a bit faster than it normally was. Accompanying her strong heartbeat came her rattled breathing. Whatever was making her sick had housed itself inside her chest and was pressing against her lungs. The discomfort was evident upon her soft features.

Without a word, Jareth rotated his wrist and conjured a crystal. The small glass ball balanced between his fingers, practically humming with its unseen power. Rising to his feet, he placed two fingers upon her shoulder and gently coaxed Sarah to roll onto her back. His every movement was careful and calculated so as not to wake her. The last thing he needed was to be bothered erasing her memory. The crystal rolled across her collarbone, humming slightly as it absorbed whatever illness was ailing her. Slowly the crystal began to cloud, a darkness swirling within it until Sarah's breathing no longer rattled and the once clear crystal had become completely black.

Jareth would heal her of human illnesses a total of six more times before her stepmother would wish her away.

The second time he had offered her his magic, she had been plagued by nightmares. He had been hidden upon her bookshelf, magically transformed into a snow-white owl so as to better blend in with the many stuffed animals that lived there. Sarah confused him. She was unlike anything he had ever imagined humans to be. She had whimpered once, forcing his attention away from his confusion and back into the present. For the moments after her whimper, everything was silent. The Goblin King dared not breath as he watched her.

Sarah cried out, clutching at the blankets that swaddled her.

Rage flooded Jareth's features as his body transformed back to its natural state. What dared hurt _his_ curiosity while he watched over her? He could not see the culprit. No dragons or harpees or Djinn. No tricksters or goblins or even a crawling creature of the Aboveground.

His rage melted into concern as Sarah cried out once again.

"Don't hurt him." She practically whispered, the fear lingering in her tone. "Please leave him alone."

A sigh of understanding fell over Jareth's lips. "A nightmare." He breathed, his features contorting into a slight smile. An enemy he could vanquish, but a nightmare he could _cure_. Slowly he lowered himself, placing two fingers from each hand upon each of her temples. For a moment he was flooded with images of Sarah, brandishing a broadsword, squared off against a monster made seemingly of darkness. Behind the monster and out of Sarah's grasp, Toby wailed hysterically.

"Save your brother, Sarah." Jareth willed, his magic spiraling out of his fingertips and radiating through her nightmare. A roar echoed through the darkness as a huge boulder slammed into the darkness, knocking the monster off balance. Before she could rationalize it, her friends from the Labyrinth were standing beside her.

"Strike now, M'lady!" Sir Didymus instructed.

"Right!" Lifting the sword above her head, Sarah swung the heavy blade, vanquishing the nightmare that plagued her. The darkness shattered and Sarah fell, landing safely in the Labyrinth. Toby clutched to her chest as she lifted him into his arms and both fell, landing safely in the Labyrinth to the cheers of her friends.

Jareth would use magic to influence her dreams more times than either of them would have ever been able to count.

Had he known that his mere presence was influencing her, he might have stayed away. But he had never cared to watch over a human before and he had never imagined his magic had the same effect in the Aboveground as it did in the Underground. By the time he noticed the signs of her affliction, he had come to visit her every night for eleven months. Her symptoms had come on too quickly and too strong for Jareth to correct his mistake. If he had stopped his nightly visits then, Sarah would have fallen ill and died within a week.

It was the same night that Jareth first noticed her symptoms that he really came to understand her stepmother. He was in the middle of berating himself for his selfishness when he heard the shrill voice of the elder woman.

"I swear I will never understand that girl!"

"Now darling," Sarah's father interjected. "I'm sure it is just a coincidence. Sarah would never."

"A coincidence?" Her stepmother scoffed. "A coincidence is running into someone at the grocery market or buying the same gift for a friend that they bought for you. It is _not_ a coincidence to draw a picture of a fire breathing dragon with a face that looks just like your mother!"

Jareth was intrigued now. He slid through the floor effortlessly, standing invisible behind Sarah's stepmother and admiring the drawing in Sarah's sketchbook. It really was quite good.

"Sarah is just having a hard time adjusting. It can't be easy on her, loosing her mother at such a young age and having to adapt to our new family." Sarah's father tried to rationalize with the irate woman.

"It's been years!" She should be done adapting already! I'm her mother now!" Brushing her hair out of her face, Sarah's stepmother tried to calm herself. "You need to get this behavior under control, sweetheart. Or I will. She will not be allowed to treat me like this forever."

Jareth took a sharp intake of breath. A light at the end of the tunnel… Sarah's stepmother would crack under the weight of Sarah's independence and one day she would wish her away. Her life would not be lost, not because he had been so selfish. He would just have to wait until that time and then he would need to convince her to stay in the Underground beside him.

"Jareth?"

Shaking the memories of the last few years out of his head, he focused his attention in on the tall man standing in front of him. "Farnig. You've returned. How were your travels?"

Farnig smiled knowingly, rolling his eyes slightly as he bowed low and respectfully to his king. "Let's not pretend you were not watching us every step of the way."

"Maybe I was." Jareth's lips pulled up into a slight smile. "I see she's made her choice?"

Farnig laughed, nodding his head slightly. "She's made _a_ choice. I can't be sure as to what it is going to be. But I think she is going to be happy here. Will you be, sire?"

"Will I be what, Farnig?" Jareth asked, glancing out the window of his throne room where Sarah happily paraded herself around the courtyard below with her friends. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time and it lifted the darkness that had settled over her heart.

"Be happy with whatever her choice is? You know very well she could refuse your advances and choose someone else." Farnig explained, frowning slightly. "What if she gives her heart to another?"

"You think I have competition for her heart in whom? The dwarf?" Jareth laughed at the very idea of it all.

"It is a rational question, Jareth. You may have had the last few years to figure out who Sarah really is but when she makes her choice to stay she will be seeing you as her King for the first time. She may not reciprocate your feelings and if I may speak frankly?"

"Do you do anything else?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow rising slightly.

Farnig chuckled and continued. "It is such a short time for a human, thirteen hours. It is all of the time and no time all at once. You can't expect her to understand everything your heart is capable of in that time. She's going to have a hard enough time adjusting to her new life."

"I've considered this."

"And?" Farnig asked, pushing his King into opening up about his true thoughts and feelings.

"And I will not push Sarah into anything that she doesn't want or isn't ready for. If she picks another, even if she picks the dwarf, I will support it. So long as she _lives_." Jareth explained, once again turning his attention out the window to the small girl still dancing around with her friends.

"You really do love her…" Farnig whispered, watching his King in fascination.

"I've been captivated by her from the moment she wished her baby brother away. A product of the Underground in so many ways who had yet to be touched by a drop of magic." Jareth explained.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, my liege." Farnig smiled knowingly and the bell tolled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

And suddenly she felt everything.

It had been a long day already and, while time had been flying rather quickly, sitting still for the first time since her abduction into the Labyrinth allowed every feeling to settle up on. She felt exhausted and stressed and homesick. She felt like the weight of the world had suddenly been added to her shoulders and for all she knew, it had. As she sat upon the edge of the bed, drooping beneath the weight of her exhaustion, she began to wonder about the finer details of the Underground.

Was its namesake because it was literally located Underground? Or was it more of a description, like calling a rebellion an Underground Resistance? She was so lost in her own thoughts that she took no notice to the light knocking upon her chamber doors or the squeaking as it opened inward. She gazed down at the ornate carpet and pondered life, the Underground, and the life she would be giving up by agreeing to stay in this magical world.

Jareth was silent as he entered, gazing at her with an understanding that accompanied hundreds of years of caring for the Wished Aways. He could see the slump to her shoulders and the way her fingers clenched together that she was holding back an agony and he couldn't be sure if she had even registered it was there. Sarah was internalizing and there was only so long she would be able to pretend that she was happy with the choices she had been faced with. All because her step-mother could not rise to the challenge of raising another woman's child.

Still, Sarah remained oblivious. She counted the colors in the rug and silently counted off the things she would _not_ miss about her home. Certainly not the lack of understanding in her stepmother and her father. They had never really been able to wrap their heads around how special she really was or why she behaved the way she did. She definitely would not miss college and all of the stress that had come with trying to choose the perfect school for her at the end of the year. She would not miss the nasty comments her peers at the local High School threw in her direction. She would not miss being called weird or strange or sitting alone at lunch. She would not miss the humid summer months or the frigid cold winters. She would not miss the busy streets or the way the lights of her hometown blurred out all of the stars.

She would, however, miss the small group of friends she had made over the years. They had understood her on a level that no one else had ever been able to. They had accepted her for who she was and all of her strange quirks and for a moment, she wondered what they would think when she just disappeared. Would they miss her? Would they try to find her? But most of all she wondered about Toby. She worried that the boy, still so young, would forget about her completely. Would he even remember he had ever had a sister? Would he remember the story she had told him time and time again about facing the Labyrinth to save him and return him to their home? Who would he be when he grew up?

She would never see him go to school on his first day. She would never see him fall in love or play baseball or graduate from High School. She wouldn't be there to watch him get married or have children of his own. She would miss out on all of the big moments in his life...

Suddenly she was crying.

The tears had started off gradually, slowly trickling down her cheeks one at a time. It wasn't long, however, before she had caved in upon herself, her arms wrapping around her chest as she choked out mangled sobs. Her entire body shook beneath the weight of her grief. She could handle the loss of her parents and the loss of her friends. She could handle never being able to step foot in the Aboveground again, but she would miss Toby. Since running the Labyrinth for the right to reclaim him, she had felt a strong attachment to her baby brother. She had cared for him as if he were her own child and she had never imagined a world without him in it. A life in the Underground would span for hundreds of human lifetimes... and she doubted she would ever get over the loss of the blonde haired child who had stolen her heart.

Jareth watched the small girl with wounded eyes. He knew immediately where her grief stemmed from and that she didn't need to feel the sorrow she was harboring. Hadn't she understood his message before? Toby would not be lost to her.

"Sarah..."

A sigh fell from her lips but the small girl didn't move. It was almost as if Sarah had stopped breathing all together. It was almost as if she had known he would be there all along. For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine that the breath that had escaped her was one of relief but Farnig's warning echoed in the back of his mind.

 _You may have had the last few years to figure out who Sarah really is but when she makes her choice to stay, she will be seeing you as her King for the first time._

"Why are you crying?" He asked, swallowing down his pride. He had promised Farnig he would not push her and he was well aware that admitting he knew her well enough to know why she was upset was probably not the best start to their friendship.

She was silent for a long moment before breathing out a larger sigh. Her gaze remained firmly planted upon the rug and she released a shuddering breath. "I miss my brother already." She laughed hollowly. "Is that terrible? My stepmother's time isn't even close to being up and I already miss Toby so much it hurts." She paused, nibbling at her bottom lip as she debated how open she could really be with the Goblin King. Did he honestly care how she was feeling or was he just being polite?

"You love him." A statement, not a question.

"With all of my heart." She breathed. "I don't know how I can survive an eternity without him. It just seems _wrong._ None of my choices allow me to keep my brother... how can I leave him behind?"

Jareth fell into silence, his heart aching for the girl before him. "Would you like to go and see him?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes widening in surprise as she caught herself examining his softer features. The last time she had been in the Underground, she remembered he had looked so cruel and so unkind. He had looked as if she were a bug meant to be squashed beneath his shoe. But something in him had changed, or maybe it was Sarah who had changed. Now, when he looked upon her he almost seemed to worry. Like she was a china doll that would shatter with the simplest word. "We can do that?"

Jareth nodded lightly. "If you'd like."

"But won't the Aboveground kill me?" She asked nervously. As desperately as she knew she would miss Toby, she was still not ready to let go of life. There was so much more she wanted to do.

"You haven't been exposed to enough magic yet, Sarah." Jareth's smile turned into a smirk. "Continued exposure could be deadly, but the occasional trip to the Aboveground will not end your life."

The small girl hiccupped, a side effect of the sobbing she had been doing moments before. "Yes." She breathed. "Yes. I want to see him."

And before she could rise to her feet, she was sitting on a chair in the corner of Toby's bedroom. She could tell immediately that no time had passed since her stepmother had wished her away. It was as if time itself stood still while in the Labyrinth. Toby was still pressed against the bed where she had pushed him before she had been whisked away, and he almost seemed to stumble across the room and into her legs when the teleportation ended.

"Sarah!" Toby giggled, the sound aching in the deeper recesses of her heart as he climbed into her lap. "Goblins!"

She followed his gaze to where a couple of little goblins were scurrying in and out of view near his bed frame. "Toby..." She wrapped her arms around her baby brother, clutching him tightly to his chest. For all she knew this would be the last time she would ever see the little boy, the last time she would ever hold onto him. Desperately she placed hundreds of little kisses upon the crown of his head, breathing in his scent and committing it to memory. She would never forget the little boy who had brought her so much happiness in the last few years.

"Stop, stop, stop!" He demanded, squirming in her arms as toddlers tend to do. All he wanted was to chase the little goblins around his room and play his games. He had no clue that Sarah would soon be gone from his life forever.

"Listen, Toby, and then I'll put you down." She explained, watching as his face scrunched up in determination. She knew she would not keep his attention for long. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I love you!" He stated enthusiastically, his head bobbling as he attempted to nod his understanding.

"Always remember that, won't you? You'll never forget all the fun we've had and all the stories I've told you. Promise me you won't forget." She knew full well that even making her a promise, time would erase his childhood memories and Sarah would become a phantom that sometimes would visit him in his dreams. But his childish promises would make saying goodbye that much easier.

"I pwomise." He grinned his trademark grin. She saved that one in the back of her mind as well, the look of her baby brother missing teeth and grinning like she had made him the happiest kid on the planet.

"How much time do I have?" She asked, finally turning her attention to where the Goblin King stood silently watching their exchange.

"We do need to head back in a few moments. I need to keep an eye on your stepmother and my magic is not as strong in the Aboveground." He explained, frowning sadly.

"No! Stay and play!" Toby whined, hopping down from Sarah's lap and pouting up at the Goblin King. The toddler showed no sign of fear as he shuffled forward, grabbing on to one of the loose pieces of fabric that hung from Jareth's tunic. "Play with us!"

For a moment the Goblin King was stoic, he stood tall and proud, gazing down upon the child with a brow raised. And then, as if it were the most natural movement, Jareth lowered himself to his knee to Toby's eye level. "You and I are going to have plenty of time to play in the coming years, little one."

Toby turned from the Goblin King, smiling widely up at his elder sister. "You'll play, too, Sarah?"

Sarah choked back the sobs she felt raising in her chest. She refused to be weak in front of her brother. She refused to allow his last memory of her to be sad or tainted by her own sorrow. But before she could speak, Jareth had risen back to his full height, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Sarah will play, too."

Her gaze snapped to Jareth, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Pwomise?" Toby asked, his brow furrowed as he tugged gently upon one of Jareth's long locks of hair.

Sarah starred on with wide eyes, incredulously waiting for the Goblin King to act more like the man she had once imagined him to be and less like the kind hearted ruler she was seeing him as now.

"I promise. You'll play lots of games with Sarah and her Goblins through your years." She opened her mouth to question but Jareth held up a hand to silence her. "Say your goodbyes, Sarah." He instructed.

She blinked back her confusion, dropping to her knees before her baby brother. "I love you, Toby." She whispered, pulling the small boy into her arms and holding him tightly against his chest.

"I love you, Sarah!" He spoke, his voice like music to her ears.

"Goodbye." She breathed and then she was kneeling upon the ground in her chambers in the Goblin city... and Toby was gone.

It took quite a few moments before Sarah moved. For a while, Jareth feared something inside of her had snapped. She simply knelt upon the cold floor, staring down into her arms where her baby brother had stood just moments before.

"Why did you lie to him?" She finally whispered, her voice barely audible. From where he stood it looked as if she was trembling but he couldn't be sure if it was because of the sorrow or a new found rage. "Why did you lie to him?" She asked again, her voice slightly louder this time.

"I didn't lie, Sarah." Jareth spoke, his voice even in a desperate attempt to keep the girl before him calm. He could see her spiraling out of control, losing grip on the reality she had been settled with. Grief could drive a person mad.

" _You lied to him!"_ She spat, more venom in her voice then he had expected. When she finally moved, she rose to her feet, her gaze still glued to the rug before her. "You lied to him and that's going to be his last memory of me."

He was sure now that the trembling was from her rage and he almost swore he could feel his heart physically sink into his stomach. "Sarah, listen to me-"

But she did not want to listen. Instead, she lifted ravenously angry eyes to his, her glare sending shivers down even his spine. "You told him I would play with him. You made him believe that I would see him again. Now every time he remembers me, _if he even remembers me_ , he's going to remember how we lied to him. How he was promised I would see him again and I never returned!"

He wasn't sure she even understood her actions, but before he could respond, Sarah had thrown herself at him. She raised her small fists, slamming them down against his broad chest over and over again. Tears streamed down her face, agonized cries ripping from her as she struck him again and again and again.

And Jareth made no move to stop her.

"I hate you!" She wailed, her blows decreasing in strength each time they landed upon his broad chest. "I hate you! _I hate you!"_

He weathered every cry, every strike, and every wail with unwavering understanding. Sarah still did not understand. She was so enshrouded in her own grief that she could not, would not, allow her mind to expand enough to accept all the information that had been presented to her.

It seemed like hours had passed in the moments she unraveled, before the small girl began to sag. Jareth reached out gently, cradling her body as she began to fall to her knees once more. Slowly he lowered her until they both knelt upon the cold ground in silence. Sarah didn't move and she didn't speak. She merely sobbed into the oblivion she was drowning in.

"I did not lie to your brother, Sarah." Jareth began after enough time had passed for her to collect herself slightly. "You will play games with your brother and he will make friends with the Goblins."

"I don't understand." There was still too much venom in her voice; she still was not allowing herself to accept all of the possibilities.

"Sarah, you ran the Labyrinth for Toby. You were the child thief and his life was tied to yours." He stared down at her, unable to meet her gaze as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"I know, _I know._ " She was growing exasperated. "I stole away the perfect life he could have had here. I sent him back to a family that won't care for him as deeply. I get it now, I understand."

"No, Sarah. _You don't."_ Jareth took a deep breath, gently lifting her chin so that she would be forced to look him in the eye. "You are still a child, Sarah, regardless of your acceptance of that. Your stepmother wishing you away ties your fate back in with Toby's. A Wished Away can not claim another Wished Away."

"What does that mean?"

Jareth smiled lightly, ignoring the tolling of the bell as it rang out around them. "If your stepmother fails, your victory is rescinded and Toby will return to the Labyrinth where he rightfully belongs."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

 _Where he rightfully belongs._

Those words echoed in the confines of her mind, crippling her and immobilizing her. Sarah's hands fisted in the tunic of Jareth's clothing and her eyes burned with the weight of her sorrow. Leaving the Aboveground would be the easy part, balancing all that she would have to give up against all that she would gain would be the hard part. "I don't understand." She finally slurred, sniffling slightly as she tried to imagine what she had to look like to the Goblin King, he was used to surrounding himself with beautiful Fae, not emotionally drained human girls. Still, his grasp upon her was light and comforting and he seemed to radiate a heat that soothed her very soul.

"The Labyrinth is complex, much more complex than you were able to comprehend on your last visit." Even his tone of voice was soothing.

Slowly she pulled back, trying to control the shaking that had taken over her small frame. "Make it simple then."

He breathed a heavy sigh, taking in her sullen form. Her eyes were red and rimmed from her tears, her cheeks rosy from the exertion. She took shallow, shaking breaths, but even in her sorrow, she was beautiful. "It's not often that a Runner becomes a Child Thief." She huffed an agitated sigh to which he offered her a silencing look. She was obstinate, even in her confusion. "I assume you've heard the term already?"

"From Farnig and Sygel." Sarah huffed again, her brow furrowed in her distaste.

"In our world, you are viewed as such, Sarah. Not because you literally _stole_ Toby, but because you are now tied together in a way he was meant to be tied to one from our world." It seemed so natural to him, but from her dazed look he knew she was still confused. "If you had failed, Toby's childhood would have been tied to someone of magical blood, a familiar bond would have been made. A new family would have adopted Toby and your human family would have forgotten him completely. To the Aboveground, it would have been as if Toby never existed."

"How cruel…" She whispered, taking a moment to imagine a world without Toby, a world where she had never had a little brother at all. Her stepmothers cruelty only intensified, her father never home from work, her own life amounting to very little in comparison. The little blonde haired boy was the most important part of her short life.

Jareth frowned. "It's the only way to keep the Underground hidden from the people of your world. Most parents deserving of their children would never wish their child away in the first place and those that do are brave enough to defeat the Labyrinth. We do not separate happy families, Sarah. That has never been the point of the Underground."

Her eyes fell downcast, a sheepish look crossing her pale features. She knew she had a tendency to judge the Underground too harshly, but all she had really known was the harshness of the Goblin King as she sought to protect her brother. Until just a few hours ago she hadn't ever considered a softer side to the magic it held. "Why does that change things for him now?"

"When you completed the Labyrinth and stole back your baby brother, his life was tied to yours. Much in the same way that someone of magical blood would have been charged with his wellbeing, he was put in your care upon your leave. In the Magical world, you are his mother. Surely you felt the magic that bonded you closer together since your escape?" Jareth asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Her eyes widened, understanding flooding through her. Since their return to the Aboveground and over the last two years, she _had_ felt more like a mother to the blonde headed boy than she had a sister. She was protective of him, nurturing, and loving. She did things that older sisters would not, cared for him in ways that older sisters would not, and she had since felt her own parents were unworthy of claiming to be his mother and father. Had magic really altered the way she bonded with Toby? "I'm still not following."

"While the type of magic that affects Wished Away's and their Child Thieves is different from the type of magic that was poisoning you, it is still a strong magic. It is the Underground's way of making sure the child will be cared for. It is impossible to separate the two except for in death. Toby is tied to you and thus his fate shall be the same as yours. The magic of the Underground would keep you together by erasing all memory of him from the Aboveground. He will be in your care, just as you will be placed in the care of another magical creature once you have chosen your magic."

"He'll come with me?" She repeated dumbfounded. _I don't have to say goodbye._ She would be able to watch him grow, to see all of his major accomplishments, to raise him in a world of magic. Her heart felt lightened.

"Yes." Jareth smiled lightly. "The boy is tied to you for all eternity."

She hadn't made a conscious decision to move, and before she could register it, Sarah had thrown herself into his arms. Her face buried against his broad chest, holding close to him as her tears changed from those of sorrow to those of a deep seated relief. She had come to terms with the fact that her stepmother would fail the Labyrinth, she understood the reasoning behind her existence being erased from the Aboveground, but losing Toby was beyond what she was willing to accept. Now, she wouldn't have to. "Thank you." She breathed, inhaling his earthly scent. "Thank you."

His eyes were wide, her scent wafting through him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, gently holding her to his chest. _Humans are such strange and affectionate creatures…_ But hadn't this been the affection he had desired from her all along? The comforting love that she had shown her friends and her brother over the last few years had intrigued him. It was her overbearing love for those close to her that had made him start to love her as well.

They seemed to sit there in the silence, wrapped up in the emotion of the moment, for what seemed like forever. Finally, the doors to her chambers were pushed open and Farnig appeared. He frowned down at the two in disapproval for a moment before turning his features to a look of disinterest. "The spell you've requested is ready, my lord." He spoke, bowing respectfully as the Goblin King rose to his full height, pulling Sarah gently to her feet beside him.

The girl hurriedly brushed the tears from her eyes, taking a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. "Spell?" She repeated, taking a respectful half step back from the Goblin King, taking note to how his warmth seemed to leave her as soon as she stepped away. It left her feeling empty.

"You are going to mirror my mother." Jareth explained, casually waving his hand in her direction as if dismissing her.

"Mirror?" Sarah asked, blinking back her confusion. She felt more like a broken record.

"Yes. His Majesty has decided it would be best for you to follow the Queen Mother for a bit. To see what you would be agreeing to if you became a Fae." Farnig explained, his eyes burning into Jareth with unspoken disappointment. Clearly his warning to go slow with the human girl had been ignored.

"Would the Queen Mother be my familiar bond if I chose Fae?" Sarah asked, her gaze shifting between the two men.

Jareth stiffened, his back going rigid. "That has yet to be decided."

A sly smirk crossed over Farnig's lips. "I would be very surprised if the Queen Mother took on a new charge. It would make you royalty, you know. The sister to the Goblin King." Jareth shot his companion a glare. "A princess of sorts."

"A princess!" She grinned, a bright smile crossing over her lips at the thought. "What does a princess get to do in the Underground?"

Before her sentence was even finished, the three were standing once again in the brilliantly white room that housed the Queen Mother, her swiftest teleportation yet. Her outfit had been changed, to a dark green dress that contrasted beautifully with her alabaster skin. The very sight of her took Sarah's breath away.

"A princess has many duties, mostly to her kingdom. However, I have special plans for you, sweet dove." The Queen Mother smiled lightly, seeming to glide forward until she stopped at Sarah's side.

"Special plans?" Sarah asked, smiling brightly. "I assume only if I choose to be a Fae?"

"As if there's any other choice." The Queen Mother laughed, waving Sarah off in a similar fashion to how Jareth had just moments before. "The magic of Fae is extensive and immeasurable, far beyond anything you will find by choosing to remain with another faction. Someone as filled with wonder as you would fit beautifully with our people. Our magic would only serve to enhance your natural beauty."

"What are your plans?" She asked again, blushing deeply at the Queen Mother's compliment.

"Have you ever read a fairytale, my sweet dove?" The Queen Mother asked, waving away the boys who both bowed respectfully and disappeared. Even Jareth seemed to show a reverence for his mother that Sarah had not noticed before.

"I have. Princes and princesses, fairies and goblins, magical far away places." She was practically glowing with her excitement. "I've been making up fairytales for Toby since we escaped the Labyrinth two years ago."

"Hnn." The Queen Mother cooed, motioning for Sarah to follow her.

The two women walked in silence, Sarah nervously fidgeting with her awkward and gawky clothing as she followed behind the beautiful and graceful Fae. They walked down corridor after corridor, disappearing into the expansive castle. Sarah could tell from the taste of the air that they had left the castle that belonged to Jareth and that they were far from the Labyrinth. Each place in the Underground had a different taste to the air, a different twinge of magic. This place was full of an innocent light, and a sense of peace.

"Where are we going your majesty?" Sarah asked after what seemed like hours of walking through the polished halls.

"Patience, sweet dove." The Queen Mother smiled, pushing open the door to a small chamber. This room was different from all the others. It lacked the bright white light that flooded the rest of the castle and looked more rustic than the rest. Inside was a mirror, huge and dusty, hanging before a single bench and a writing desk. On the desk was a book, filled with dingy looking pages, quite possibly the biggest book she had ever seen in her life and a quill with no ink.

"This is the book of ages." The Queen Mother explained, gently pushing Sarah forward until they stopped just before the book. "The most worthy job in all of the Underground. It is here that all fairytales are made, here that the connection between magic and humanity begins."

"This book has every fairytale ever written, doesn't it?" Sarah asked, beginning to understand. Part of her desired to reach out and touch the old pages, to turn through them and read every word, but she held herself back. She hung on every word the Queen Mother spoke.

"Yes. Once we had an author, a Fae who spent countless days recounting the tales of our people, recounting the tales of the humans they watched. Thousands of years ago, our worlds existed in harmony. Long before the schism, there existed the All-World. Together we thrived, each flourishing in the power of the other, for humans cannot exist without magic and magic cannot exist without the humans. But power is a vice and soon the humans began to covet our magic. The rage and the jealousy took root and it was Jareth's grandfather, Ariel the Tempest, who cast the spell to separate us." The Queen Mother explained, reaching out with a gentle hand to touch the tattered pages of the book.

"He split the world in two, the Aboveground and the Underground, issuing the magic that made all mortals forget the world of magic. But do not forget, magic cannot exist without humans and humans cannot exist without magic. Our power began to drain and the humans began to die, our very existence hung in the balance. If the humans did not believe, our magic would die." She turned, offering a reassuring smile to the human girl.

"So you created the fairytales…" Sarah whispered, understanding washing through her. "A link between worlds."

"Yes," The Queen Mother practically cooed. "It was Oriel who created the gateway, a portal between worlds. It allowed the author to glance between all planes of existence and to connect us to each other. It was a way to save us all." She motioned for Sarah to come closer, taking her hand and running it along the length of the rounded mirror. Within the glass, a haze began to swirl, spinning through image after image too quickly for Sarah to register them. Finally it stopped, showing the image of a child alone on a bench. She stared out into the darkness as fireflies began to dance around her. One or two at first, before hundreds of the little bugs danced in the air around her, like magic.

"I do believe in fairies…" Sarah whispered, a memory from a distant time.

"Every fairytale you've ever read, every story you've ever told, has come from this book." Again the Queen Mother gestured to the old and tattered pages. "A memory link between the author and the writer. Have you ever heard of a muse?"

 _Through dangers untold and hardships outnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great. You have no power over me._

Had the author been the one to write her own story? Had she read her own life before she had even lived it?

"Human inspiration comes from here?" Sarah asked, her heart fluttering deep inside her chest.

"Yes." The Queen Mother smiled. "Anything written down within its pages is gifted to a writer in the human world and magic is protected by those who read the work. Without an author, both worlds will fall to ruin."

"Who is the author now?" Sarah asked, glancing around the room for any sign of life. She pictured a beautiful woman, draped over the edge of the writing desk and scribbling away all of the stories of the world. She imagined a brave heroine, saving two worlds with just the stories in her heart.

The Queen Mother frowned, a sorrow sweeping over her features. "There is no current author. Even a Fae's life is not without limit. If a new author is not appointed soon, magic in both worlds will begin to decrease. Our way of life will crumble and the first to go will be the immortality that protects Jareth and his people."

"He'll die?" Sarah questioned, her heart constricting violently in her chest.

The Queen Mother's frown seemed to deepen. "Yes, my darling. If magic began to falter, Jareth would perish. He would give his life long before he watched his people suffer and immortality uses the most magic of all. But you can save him, if only you are brave enough."

"Me?" Sarah asked, wide innocent eyes sweeping across the most recent writings in the tattered book.

"This is the plan I have for you, sweet dove. Should you choose the magic of Fae, I would like you to be the next author."

And in the distance, muted by her shock, the bell tolled four more times.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I apologize it took so long to get this chapter out. With finals and the holiday's I've been a pretty busy bee. I want to say my chapters will come more quickly from this point out, but we'll have to see. I hope you're enjoying the story still. Let me know what you think about Sarah as an Author!

All my love;

Kaasuten


	11. Chapter 11

Staring into the musty pages of the expansive book before her, Sarah found herself lost. All of her life she had known she was destined for greater things than her part time job and studying the wars of greedy men in a dusty classroom. But this? Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined her stepmother would wish her away into the world of her fantasy. Never could she have imagined she would find herself presented with one of the most important magical jobs in existence. Had this really been what Sarah was created to do?

So lost in the silence of her inner most thoughts and the turning of heavy pages, she barely registered the Queen Mother's graceful departure or the ticking away of time. She nestled herself into the surprisingly comfortable chair and poured over the pages in the thick book. With every turn of page she found herself further lost I the magic of the Underground, in the wonder of the world in which she felt most at home. Fantasy and fiction had been her calling, from rainy nights curled up with a good book to her roleplaying games in the park with Merlin. It was as if Oriel had created the Book of Ages knowing one day she would be born to take over its creation.

"You like it then?"

His voice startled her out of a particularly vivid depiction of the romance that released the greatest sins from Pandora's box. Still, even Pandora's mythical beauty dulled in comparison to that of the Goblin King. Gently she closed the heavy cover of the book, the smell of must and old paper flooding her senses as she desperately attempted to center herself back in the now. She said nothing.

"The Underground is not the place you chose to perceive it as, Sarah. Your last journey among us had been meant to terrify you, but magic takes many forms and most are astonishingly beautiful." Jareth explained, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he appraised her with a sense of uncertainty about him. "The Author is a breed of creature all his or her own. You will keep your more human characteristics with all the magic and training of the Fae. You will be able to commune between this world and the Aboveground without fear for your life. You will be unique and able to make your own choices."

Sarah blinked back her own uncertainty, keeping quiet as she mulled over the choices placed before her. Toby would come to live in the Underground, she would be granted the opportunity to preform one of the most important tasks to the survival of both the human race and the magical beings that she ha grown so fond of... There had to be a catch.

Without saying a word, Sarah began to move. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she seemed to dance around the Goblin King, moving towards the hallways she had followed the Queen Mother down. She wasn't sure where she was going or why she seemed to be running away from him, but in that moment all Sarah wanted was fresh air. She wanted to see the sun, or the Undergrounds version of it at least. She wanted to breathe and center herself and figure out which of the emotions flooding through he were real and which were her insecurities attempting to suffocate her.

She could hear his footfalls behind her as he followed in silence. He didn't reach out to stop her or speak to interrupt her thoughts. He merely followed her as she made her desperate escape. Would she ever understand him? Would she ever understand why he behaved the way he did or why he did the things he did? One moment Jareth was a monster, the next he was offering her the world on a silver platter. Where did the separation occur? Who was he really?

Or better yet, who was she?

Opening a heavy door at the end of the hall, Sarah was relieved to find herself standing on a precipice. All that stood between her and hurtling to her death hundreds of meters below was a small rock wall. Gently she placed her hands upon its edge, breathing in the height and the fear and the fresh crisp taste of the air. In and out she breathed, deep exaggerated breaths that seemed to fill her to her very core. She knew she had to look insane, like something had snapped within her but for all she knew, something really had. Everything she knew would be ripped away from her in less than three hours. She would either return to the Aboveground and die, or be banished to the Underground forever.

Sarah's fingers curled, her nails digging into the tough stone beneath her fingertips. Everything bubbled, everything that she had been trying to ignore surfaced like a monster rearing its ugly head. Her hands clenched, her head fell back and Sarah released a feral scream. The sound echoed in the silence that surrounded them causing the Goblin King to jump slightly. Whatever he had been expecting out of the girl, it had not been this.

Sarah screamed, again and again she released the horrible sound into the silence, scattering birds and small lizards as they sought to escape her pain. Just when Jareth thought he could stand no more, her body waivered. Left she tilted and right, swaying slightly as if the breeze had caught her before Sarah toppled forward against the wall.

She held herself up against the wall, her entire frame sagging against the weight of the last couple of hours. In truth, Jareth couldn't help but notice how pitiful she looked, nor could he ignore his desperate desire to lift her spirits.

"I must look so childish to you." She finally whispered amid a breathy laugh.

Jareth said nothing, he merely stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You offer me everything I could ever want, everything that would make me happy in adjusting to life in the Underground... and I run away and pout like a child." She whispered, her head hung in shame.

"I would hardly say child." Jareth spoke his voice firm. "You are simply acting as anyone would when all of their choices had been stripped away from them. But Sarah, you must remember you are a child in the eyes of the Underground. As grown as you feel in the human world, as adult as we are trying to treat you here, you are still a wished away."

Sarah scoffed, the sound low and guttural as it echoed from the back of her throat. She knew what he was saying was true, but it felt more like a parent chastising their child. Her father had given her the because I'm the adult and you are the child speech one too many times in her life. "Why give me all of this responsibility if you view me as a child?"

Softening slightly, Jareth dropped his arms to his side. He wanted so badly to cross the distance between them and to explain the reality of her situation to her. He wanted her to know how he really saw her, what he really thought of the wonderful girl who he had watched drift to sleep every night for the last two years... but there were rules and he had his own obligations. "My mother and I have faith in you, Sarah. A faith we hope you'll find in yourself, as well."

She seemed to slump further before a new and renewed vigor raced through her. Straightening back to her full height, Sarah turned to face the Goblin King. Relief washed through him as he watched her motions, the look on her strong features mirroring that which had captivated her when she reclaimed her baby brother. This was the Sarah he had fallen for, this was the girl who had so captivated his thoughts. Not the weak and deflated shell of a girl he had been stuck with for the last couple of hours.

Maybe this was what she had needed, the final push to make her what she had always been, forged in fire and raised as steel. Sarah was a fighter and she would make the best of the lot she had been given in life.

"I want to be the author," she spoke, her voice strong. "On one condition."

"You're hardly in a place to be making demands," Jareth smirked, relieved to have the strong willed girl back in his presence once again.

"On one condition." she repeated, as if demanding him to argue her on this point.

His smirk only deepened as he motioned for her to proceed with her demands.

"I want a window."

Jareth's brow furrowed. "A window?"

Sarah nodded. "That room is too dark to read."

Jareth laughed. Freely and without care in a way he had not laughed since he was a child. It was boisterous and infectious and continued as the bell tolled.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

To all of my beautifully brilliant readers; I owe you the biggest apology in the world! There has been so much going on in my life over the last couple of months that, honestly, these stories and their updates became the least of my worries. I totaled my car and started a new job and got a new boyfriend. Most of my distraction has been that last part and I'm not even ashamed to admit it. Hes gorgeous.

Anyway! I do have some good news. My new job is computer based and I have permission from my managers to write during my downtime, which means hopefully your updates will become more frequent now.

I do hope you're still with me and enjoy the last couple of chapters because, honestly, there are only a few left!

All my love; Kaasuten


	12. Chapter 12

Useless. The word repeated over and over again in her mind as she turned corner after corner. Janelle was useless. Her husband, her son, her friends… they would all think she was useless when she finally made it out of this hell and returned empty handed. How many hours had passed since that hauntingly beautiful man had sent her down here? How many more hours did she have before Sarah was lost to them forever?

Or a better question would be; how many hours did Janelle have before she woke up?

She knew it was a bad habit to mix the high level of caffeine she drank every day with the Xanex her doctor had prescribed to her a few years before. But this was borderline psychotic. If she was lucky, she was having some sort of psychotic break and had fallen asleep during her nightly chores. If she was lucky, the labyrinth she was trapped in now did not actually exist and this Jared character was just an exceptionally vivid figment of her imagination.

"Lost are you?"

Janelle jumped, a feral scream ripping from her lips as she clutched her breast. "Don't _do_ that!" She hissed. Her rage was evident upon her face as she looked upon the two headed creature before her.

"Lost?" The second head asked, tilting its head to the side curiously.

The thing before her was draped in a dark blood red robe, the neck splitting to support both oddly shaped heads with gnarled looking tree bark skin. She was reminded of the creature in one of those super hero movies Toby and Sarah liked to watch together. "You are disgusting," she sneered, her lip pulling up in disgust.

"I find that offensive." The first head snapped, narrowing its eyes as the creature crossed its arms over his chest.

"Offensive." The second head repeated.

"I couldn't care less what you find offensive." Janelle breathed out in displeasure. "I just need you to point me in the right direction of the castle at the center of the labyrinth."

"Jareth's castle?" The first head asked.

"Castle." The second head repeated.

"Whatever that man's name is. I'm searching for my step-daughter." Janelle explained, feeling the migraine forming behind her eyes.

"You don't want to go there, trust me." The first head spoke, shaking his head sadly.

"Trust me."

"And why not?" Janelle asked, crossing her own arms over her chest in defiance and irritation.

"Because the Goblin King does not take kindly to humans."

"Hu-" But the second head did not finish his parrot like repetition. The word _human_ seemed to trigger a response from him. He let out a shriek and turned his head to bury his face against his counterparts' hair.

"What's wrong with humans?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Humans eat magic, of course." The first head explained, shrugging his shoulders as if it were the most obvious statement in the world. "Your kind are frivolous with its beauty and forced us to live the rest of our lives down here, without the ability to explore the Aboveground. King Jareth protects us from you."

"Protects you? From us?" Janelle wanted to laugh. She had heard many of the stories that Sarah had told Toby at night. At first she had passed them off as fantasy, but now she knew there had been truth behind every word. She remembered Sarah's stories of the _Bog of Smell_ and the _Ugly pit_. She could remember all the horrifying moments that Sarah had described… and suddenly she was filled with dread.

The kind of dread that could make a human do terrible things.

 _ **Xxx Sir Didymus xxX**_

Though he refused to admit it out loud, Sir Didymus knew his sense of smell was fading. Ever since his liberation from the Bog of Eternal Stench, he had found himself growing less and less alert. Often even Ludo was able to sneak up on a slumbering Sir Didymus, and the tall beasts scent had once been so easy to catch. Not anymore.

So when Sir Didymus caught wind of Sarah's scent outside of Jareth's castle, he took off immediately. He and Ambrosius ran through the fields after their favorite girl's scent in a carefree fashion unlike the pair. They darted through pathways and across streams until with a howl of confusion, Ambrosius launched Sir Didymus through the air.

He landed upon his head with an oof at the feet of a rather irate looking blonde woman and the two headed Worgle named Shinin. Neither looked very happy at the intrusion.

"You are not Sarah." Sir Didymus sighed in agitation, brushing the dirt off of his body.

"No," Janelle sighed in agitation. "I'm her step-mother."

"The evil witch!" Sir Didymus yelled as he began to bark ferociously. Sarah had often told fantastical stories about her evil step mother and how she cared so little for her family. Her presence alone agitated him.

"I am not a witch!" Janelle practically shrieked. No matter what she did, Sarah insisted on making her the villain. Now she was only proving that was true. The hours were trickling by faster than she cared to admit and, unless granted a miracle, Janelle was going to lose Sarah forever. No one would forgive her for this. She would always be the evil step mother who wished away her step daughter forever.

"You will gain no sympathy here, witch." Sir Didymus huffed as he crawled his way back onto Ambrosius' back. "You will gain no sympathy from us." And he was off, in search of the real Sarah he knew was probably still locked away in Jareth's castle.

 _ **Xxx Sarah and Jareth xxX**_

She let out an exaggerated sigh, rubbing her fingers along the bridge of her nose to alleviate some of the headache that was building there. "She's incorrigible."

Jareth smirked slightly, clearing the crystal of the image of her step mother and Shinin. "She simply doesn't understand."

"She doesn't want to understand." Sarah stated indignantly. "There's a difference. She's completely against opening herself up to new experiences and all she can see is what's best for her, what's right in front of her."

"She is fighting through the Labyrinth for you, Sarah." He explained. While he held no fondness for Sarah's step mother, there was something to be said for the lazy effort she was making. She was at least attempting to make it to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.

"She's fighting through the Labyrinth for herself." She knew she was being harsh, but her words were true. Sarah's step mother cared for no one but herself and having wished Sarah away would only drive a wedge between herself and Sarah's father. He would never forgive her for getting rid of his eldest daughter.

"You do understand what all of this means, don't you?" He asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I know." Sarah breathed. "She's not going to make it in time. I may as well accept that now."

"Are you happy with that?" He asked, feeling a flurry of fear flood through him for the first time in years. Jareth was afraid of nothing. He had fought in wars and protected his people for all of his life. Being afraid of this girl was a completely new experience for him.

"I'm…" Sarah stopped, closing her eyes and imagining her life. Where once she had imagined becoming a world renounced writer or actress, she could now see herself sitting in that small room, pouring over the pages of the old musty book. Where once she had imagined a blindingly beautiful white wedding and a baby on her hip as she cooked dinner for a loving husband, she could now see herself chasing a magical child around the fields with Toby close by helping her teach his little brother or sister new things. Sarah's life would be different, but different wouldn't be bad. The most important things were that Sarah would still have Toby and that Sarah would get to live. "I'm happy." She finally nodded. "It will take some adjusting, but I'm happy."

As the bell tolled around them, Jareth let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

For the first time in many years, Jareth felt hope.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This story is almost finished! There are just a few more chapters before Sarah's fate is sealed forever.

Also, being that we are so close to the end of everything, I figure it may be time to start discussing... a sequel! Please let me know when you comment if you would like to see a second story. There are two options for the sequel.

1.) This would take place many years after the end of this story and it would be based on Sarah's life.

2.) A lot of you have been asking me to put Sarah and Jareth together romantically. This will not be happening in this particular story. But maybe a sequel based off of how their relationship grows and changes?

Let me know what you'd like to see!

As always, all my love; Kaasuten


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah held her breath as the tingling of Jareth's magic filtered its way through her body. His teleportation felt different once again, almost as if it were hugging her, surrounding and penetrating through her. His magic felt like nothing she had ever experienced in her short existence and her heart fluttered in time with the coloring of her cheeks. She felt her heart race every time she heard him take a breath… deep down she knew what this feeling was, she just wasn't ready to say it out loud.

Her room was untouched, exactly as she had left it, and the blush that had captivated her cheeks moved from that of excitement to that of embarrassment in an instant. Her room was a _disaster_. Clothes were thrown in every direction, her bed unmade and covered in stuffed animals and childish designs. In that moment she could understand what Jareth had been saying when he claimed they were treating her as an adult but she was still a child in the eyes of the Underground. The state of her room only gave validation to that claim.

"Take your time and choose wisely. You can take whatever you can carry." Jareth explained, excusing himself from her presence to go and play with Toby and the goblins. He would give her the space she needed to say goodbye to her human life and to take those items that would mean the most to her.

"Time to get to work." She huffed, pulling a black and pink suitcase from underneath her bed. There were certain aspects of her human life that she would be glad to leave behind but there were so many other artifacts and memories she wanted to remember. First was the photo book that she had hidden in her nightstand. She lowered herself to her bed and flipped through its pages, admiring years of photos. Some of her father and her baby brother and the majority were of her and her friends from school. It was the first six pictures that really mattered the most to her. They showed Sarah, young and missing her front two teeth, smiling proudly next to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen; her mother. Sarah's mother was even more beautiful than the Queen Mother. She had a natural beauty about her that radiated a magic all her own. Sarah's heart ached in longing, a grief unparalleled by anything in her short life.

Once her moment of grief had passed, she put the photo book into the suitcase and moved to her dresser. Jareth had made sure she understood she would be getting an all new wardrobe of magically spun clothing to match her new occupation, but Sarah was a simple girl. There were things she knew she would crave in her new life. She grabbed some comfortable t-shirts and her favorite jeans along with a pair of baggy sweatpants, tucking them into the corner of the suitcase to leave a lot of extra space. She grabbed a pair of chucks from her closet and tucked them into her suitcase as well.

Lastly she grabbed the knickknacks she had come to love the most. Little reminders of times and places in the human world she had loved to visit. She also stuffed the suitcase to almost breaking with books and stories she was sure she could find in the Author's book but that she did not want to take a chance on losing.

Once all her things had been packed, she quietly wheeled her suitcase down the hallway to Toby's room. She could hear the sounds of giggling and joy from the living room downstairs where she was sure Jareth was keeping Toby occupied. Now came the hard part. What items in Toby's room did he care for the most? What would he want to have in his possession a hundred or a thousand years down the road? Lancelot for sure was one of those items that she knew he would want to have in the future. After all, Lancelot still meant a lot to her. She searched through clothing and pictures and finally settled on a small bag of Toby's items. He was far too young to remember most of his life in the human world, anyway. Most of the things he had experienced would be forgotten by the time he reached maturity.

Quietly she headed down the stairs, leaving the bags tucked behind the bed in Toby's room. She crept along upon tip toes, sneaking to the corner of the wall where she could peek around and upon the playing group. Jareth was down on bended knee, his eyes covered with a strong hand as he counted backwards from 100. Goblins scurried around the room, dragging Toby this way and that as they sought to stuff him into different hiding spaces. This was Toby's favorite game: hide and seek.

Jareth finished the last couple of numbers in his countdown. "Four… Three… Two… ready or not here I come." He hadn't seemed to notice Sarah's peeking as he feigned the inability to see Toby's feet sticking out from beneath the curtain by the bay window. "Where could they have gone?" He teased, looking left and right and pretending to be unable to hear the goblins, and Toby's, giggling.

"Shhh!" Toby hissed, waving away one of the giggling goblins amid his own giggling.

"There you are!" Jareth smirked, throwing open the curtain and engulfing the boy in his arms. Gently he lifted Toby off the ground and spun him around, suddenly reminding Sarah of the way her father had once played with her. Before the grief of the loss of his wife had taken away the father she had loved and replaced him with someone else, someone different.

Again her face flushed and her heart raced inside her chest. Jareth was nothing like she had imagined him to be, nothing of the monster she had created to placate her own vendettas. Jareth was kind and compassionate and loving and he cared so deeply for all the creatures touched by his domain… and just the sight of him made her go weak in the knees.

"There you are," he repeated again, this time his tone softer. Toby had been moved to sit nestled against his hip as he smiled down upon the small girl. "All packed and ready to go."

"Ready for this last hour, you mean? Or ready for the rest of my life?" She asked.

"Both?" He smirked.

"I'm adjusting." She admitted honestly.

He reached out, grasping her hand and lifting her knuckles to his lips where he placed a gentle and reverent kiss. "You're going to be fine, Sarah, you and Toby both were born for this life. It will be tough, but you will adjust."

Sarah breathed out a sigh as all three as well as all the things she had packed were teleported back into the room that had been designated for her. She watched the clock in the corner tick away the last seconds of the second to last hour. "This is it…" She whispered as the last bell toll rang to signify the start of her last hour. "The beginning of the end."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I have decided to stop making promises to update chapters. Every time I promise I'm going to update more frequently something drastic happens and then I don't update for months. So have patience. I only have one more chapter (and an epilogue) to post so hopefully I'll light a fire under my butt and get them done sooner rather than later. But again, no promises. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Toby and Sarah are going to spend her last hour in the Labyrinth together so the next chapter should be a lot of fun to read/write.

I've officially decided upon a sequel though! If/when I write it, I'm going to combine the both. It will take place some years in the future, but not enough where you miss the interactions between Jareth and Sarah. Basically, if I decide to put them together, that's where it will happen. Stick with me! We're almost done.

All my love; Kaas


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Notes 1:**_ Happy one year anniversary Humans! I can't believe it's been exactly one year today since I posted the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Sarah felt at peace.

It wasn't the magic that was coursing through her body, or the knowledge that she and Toby would be together forever, or even that her friends had shown up fifteen minutes into her last hour and refused to leave her side. Sarah was at peace because for the very first time in her life, she knew that she was meant for something _bigger._ She could still smell the musty pages of the book hidden away in the author's tower. She could just imagine the window that Jareth had promised he would magically procure for her. It was not hard for her to imagine her days sprawled over the aging pages saving the life of magic and mortality alike.

She had spent a decent amount of her last hour worrying over her transition. Doubting herself at every turn and wondering if she would even make a good Faye. While Farnig had done a wonderful job making sure that she was immersed in as much magic as possible and given all of her choices before the thirteen hours were up, she had met only three of the Faye. What if she didn't fit in? What if the other Faye didn't like her? It was like entering into high school all over again.

And what about Toby?

It was that last question that brought her here now. With only moments remaining in her final hour as a Wished Away, she stood before Jareth's throne with her arms crossed over her chest. The Goblin King was draped lazily over the elaborate throne with Toby balanced perfectly in his lap. The boy played with a glowing crystal and reminded him so much of the last time Toby had been in this room. How differently their dynamic had been then.

"What happens to Toby specifically if I chose to be your author?" Sarah asked, her face calm and peaceful.

He wondered when she would quit swaying between emotions. One moment she seemed grateful or even pleased to be in his presence, the next she was cold and calculated and even a little cruel. "What exactly are you asking, Sarah? You really must be clearer with your snarling demands."

Huffing, she dropped a little of her harsh exterior. She knew very well she was being unfair to the Goblin King. For a little while there, she had been comfortable around him, she had even felt a tug to him she couldn't quite name. Why had she reverted back to her calloused and guarded ways? "If I become a Faye, what does Toby become?"

Jareth gave a slight chuckle. "Whatever he desires. While you may have stolen the choice from him the last time you were in the Labyrinth, the choice will be his again. He will be given time with Farnig, as you were, and allowed to see the different magic available to him. Had he still been an infant, incapable of choice, he would have become a goblin. Now that he is a toddler and can speak for himself, he will be gifted a choice. Do _you_ know what he will choose?"

Sarah thought long and hard. She contemplated the different magic she had seen during her hours with Farnig. She imagined Toby as so many of the different creatures, but she could see him most predominantly by her side. Or moreover, by Farnigs. She could see him grow into one of the beautiful and majestic creatures and she could see him serving in the Faye Militia. That was where she felt in her heart he belonged. But Toby would choose his own path. "I don't know." She answered honestly, nibbling on the inside of her cheek in worry. "Will he stay close?"

"Is that what you wish?" Jareth asked, shifting Toby on his lap so he could sit more regally, more professionally for this deep conversation.

"I want to be able to see him every day. To watch him grow and to play with him when I am not too busy with my responsibilities as the Author. I want to be able to take him to the aboveground with me when I travel to research." She answered honestly, her eyes locked into his.

"Then so be it. We as a people are not in much of a position to deny our savior her desires." He smirked, the glint in his eye suggesting there would be more to her responsibility than she realized.

"So no matter his magic?" She asked tentatively.

"No matter his magic." Jareth confirmed with a nod. "Toby stays by your side until he deems it is time to venture out on his own. I can promise you'll have a couple hundred years to raise the boy as your own."

 _ **As your own.**_ The words felt heavy and concrete and _right._ Toby had never really belonged to her father or her stepmother, he had always been her child. He had been hers since the moment they escaped the Labyrinth together.

Something sparked within her, causing a sharp but not unpleasant radiation from her chest outward. She released a startled cry in response and wild eyes flashed up to those of the Goblin King.

It was as if he had felt the pain as well, bounding from his throne and passing Toby into one of the little goblin's arms as he went. "It's time." He spoke gently, his hands braced against her elbows to support her if she fell.

"Time?" She repeated as another wave radiated outwards. This time she did not cry out.

"Your stepmother is too far away. The Labyrinth is preparing you for the inevitable. Your choice has been made and as soon as the bell strikes the final tolling, your transition will begin." He explained, his voice soft as if explaining to a frightened child.

She was once again reminded that was exactly what she was… a frightened child. "A Faye…" She confirmed, nibbling down on her bottom lip as with every passing second another wave radiated outwards from her.

Jareth nodded, a moment of silence passing between them. "And my stepmother?"

"Magic is simple." He explained. "The minds of everyone who ever heard whisper of you or Toby will be cleaned, erased of any memory that either of you existed. At the most you will be a pleasant dream or a frightening nightmare. But they will continue as if you were never born of the mortal world.

"Oh." She breathed, a hand flying to her chest as the radiations became more continuous, more extreme, and yet they never hurt her.

"You're scared." A statement, not a question.

She nodded her head, amazed at how the room had emptied, leaving only her and the Goblin King to this moment of transition. But this was common place for the Underground. No doubt they were all trained to disappear when this moment began so that Jareth could coach their newest member through the change. It was absolutely terrifying. Though there was no pain, she felt like she was drowning, like taking a breath was impossible, like the very person she had once been was being stripped away.

"It's not a pleasant feeling." He gritted his teeth, still stabilizing her as if afraid she would teeter and fall. "All I can say to soothe you is that it will pass soon. We have but a moment left before your time in the Labyrinth as a Wished Away is over. Your own magic will transition through you and then you will be Faye."

"Faye…" The word sounded like a prayer off her lips. But with yet another radiation she was crippled by pain again. "Will it hurt? When the magic takes over?" She wasn't sure when she had reached out to grasp onto his strong forearms, but she was now clinging to him for dear life.

"Maybe a little." He answered honestly. "But it will pass."

Sarah bit harder down upon her lip, holding back a whimper that threatened to break free. "You said before… You aren't in a position to deny my requests. Can I ask something of you?"

Jareth nodded, "Anything you desire."

"Hold me." She did not wait for a response, the tears immediately cascading down her face as she launched herself across the distance between herself and the Goblin King. She clutched onto his arms, pressing her face against his broad chest as the radiating reached its peak.

"For as long as you need," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her small body and pressing his chin to the top of your head. "Breathe, Sarah. Your moment has come."

The bells rang out, loud and clear as Sarah's stepmother was sent spiraling back into the perfect life she had always desired; a life where she had Sarah's father, but no children to bog her down. Her friends would forget her, her family would forget her. It would be as if Sarah had never existed. Everything about her was about to change… and it did.

She felt her body morph, her hair becoming fuller with a greater shine. Her eyes turned from their darker brown to a lighter honey hazel. Her chest filled out, her muscles slimming, but it was her ears that hurt the most. With a heavy tug and an exceptional amount of pain, her ears elongated into the fine point of the Fayes. She let out a loud cry of pain to which Jareth protectively tightened his grip.

And then it was done.

"Did it work?" She breathed, afraid to step back from his warm and protective embrace. The pain had vanished as if it had never been there at all. She felt at peace.

"It's over." He reassured, releasing his grasp upon her so that she could examine herself in the glass of a crystal. And it was. Sarah's hell on Earth was finally finished.

 _ **Xxx A Few Years Later xxX**_

She hadn't heard him enter the chamber of the Author. She had been so busy pouring over the book, scribbling her story into its pages, that she had completely missed Jareth teleporting into the corner.

When she did finally look up and meet his calculated gaze, she let out a startled scream. "We have to set boundaries!" She hissed, clutching her chest, the tips of her ears burning against the adrenaline. "You can't just teleport in and out of here whenever you want." Her smile, however, said otherwise.

"I'm King," Jareth stated, puffing his chest out proudly. "I can do as I please."

Sarah rolled her eyes, closing the book and rising to her feet. She stretched her back like a cat, hearing the bones in her spine click into a more comfortable position. "Whatever you say, _your highness._ What are you doing here, anyway?"

Jareth shrugged. "I came to see how you are adjusting." He didn't want to admit he was worried about her, more worried than he had been about any other Wished Away before her. He had spent as much time by her side over the last few weeks as he possibly could without making himself suspicious. Which, of course, had made him suspicious in the eyes of both Farnig and his mother.

"I'm doing well. This was nowhere near as scary as I had thought it would be. I love it here… and Toby loves it, too." She grinned.

"I knew he would love it. I also knew he would choose Faye." Jareth said, again his chest puffed out in pride.

"Did you now?" She smirked in disbelief. "I can't imagine how." After a brief pause, she relaxed back against the wall and looked him over. Their time spent together over the last few years had been blissful and the longer she spent by the King's side the more she grew to need him, the more she grew to want him, around. But years in the Underground felt like months on earth and while she knew her infatuation with him was sincere, she couldn't help but wonder if he saw her as nothing more than an oddity, a cheap and fleeting crush, something to play with when he was bored.

"I missed you." He breathed, crossing the distance between them until he towered over her, her back pressed against the wall.

"I missed you." She returned, her head tilted, her breath shallow, her heart pounding in her chest. Their magic sparked between them, igniting a feeling in Sarah she could only compare to the butterflies she had gotten during her human life. But this was so much more than butterflies.

"I told you, I cannot refuse your wishes. When you miss me, I shall appear." He grinned confidently, hoping that would ease her previous ire at his random and unexpected teleportation into her sacred space.

"How could I have ever refused you?" She chuckled, a pit in her stomach still aching at the thought of her time as a runner and all the time with Jareth she had lost.

"You were only human, after all." He breathed, closing the distance between them and capturing her lips with his.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes 2:**_ Well there you have it. The end of an era! I had to give you guys _something!_ So many of you were asking for SarahXJareth fluff and I figured I would give you a little peak into their future. It also seemed like a perfect way to tie the story title into the ending as, if you've read my other stories, you can see I like to do. I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave me love and send me reviews to tell me what you think! The more love I get the more likely I'll be to post the sequel soon. When the sequel goes up I'll post an extra chapter here to let you know where to find it.

As always, all my love; Kaas


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

I COULDN'T STAY AWAY.

Your sequel has been posted. It's titled "Radioactive". Enjoy my lovelies.

~Kaas


End file.
